Draken
by Silverwolf22002
Summary: Drakenia is a dragon...a special dragon. She is what the elves like to call 'Shifters'. Shifters are dragons that are able to shift (hence the name) into another creature. They cannot be forced to shift, unless someone knows the word. Drakenia is captured and forced to shift only a few weeks before the Fellowship begins its journey, what happens when she is dragged along?
1. Prologue: Capture

Two weeks before the forming of the Fellowship...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke from my slumber with the feeling that something was not right. I opened my eyes lazily and stretched. I elegantly stepped out of the cave I'd been sleeping in, relieved that it was finally day.

I opened my wings and took off to have a look at the area around, flying in lazy circles through the clouds.  
Looking down, however, my mood was ruined. For there, in the field before my cave, was a large company of creatures. Men? Elves? I snorted to myself, knowing that I was safe for the moment.

Now ignoring the insolent creatures below me, I continued to fly around. I gazed back at the encampment, soon enough, and realized that they had not been only passing through. I snarled, silently deciding to teach the...the...the whoever they were not to mess with a dragon.

Flipping, I angled myself to come in for a landing. I snorted as the idiots decided to shriek, but not run away screaming.

"S _tupid, humanoid creatures,"_ I thought to myself. _"They don't even have the sense to run away."_

All too late, I realized I should have just left them be. I discovered that they were a bit more ready for me than I was for them.

I roared as they fired nets of silvery...Elvish rope?

" _Well, I suppose they must be Elves then."_ I thought sourly.

I was yanked to the ground unceremoniously, my talons scraping painfully against the ground as I tried to gain purchase against the rocky slope.

I growled, and let out a hiss...that often came along with fire.

I breathed my wrath at them, snarling as my ropes were only pulled tighter.

"Hi nis horvutah zu`u! Zu`u los aan dovokiin!" I screeched, loud enough to knock a few of the elves back a step.  
*You can't capture me! I am a fireborn!*

The Elves looked at one another in confusion, wondering what had been said -or rather screeched- to them.

As I opened my mouth to burn them again, one of the Elves stepped forward. Blonde, tall, brown-eyed, held himself like a warrior. He spoke in a low voice, softly forcing me into silence with his words.

"Mín heni- ú- what cin gar- said, but im ped- na cin hi, n- dínen an cin cuil na- at risk. Submit na cín amarth."  
*We understand not what you have said, but i say to you now, be silent for you life is at risk. submit to your fate.*

I fell silent, my eyes lowering as another Elf came forward. This one looked similar to the first. Blonde, tall, warrior-like. But where the soft brown eyes were on the other elf, there were piercing blue ones. The kind that froze your soul.

He looked upon me greedily, like I was his new toy to mess around with. I stared back at him, my amber-speckled green eyes meeting his icy blue ones.

He sneered down at me.

"Hi nis ahraan zu`u!" I cried, hoping the fear did not show in my eyes.  
*You cannot hurt me!*

He simply smirked. Almost like he knew what I was saying. My breath caught in my throat as he replied.

"Nuz zu`u los."  
*But I am.*

My jaw dropped. "Hi mindoraan zu`u?" I inquired hesitantly.  
*You can understand me?*

He nodded. I growled, fighting against my bonds. Even the brown-eyed Elf looked surprised.

Without another true sentence, he looked directly at me. I knew what was coming. And I was _**not**_ having any of it.

I thrashed about as the blue-eyed Elf opened his mouth to speak.

"Dovahkiin."  
I fought against his voice, trying to fight the shift that I knew was coming. Pain erupted, and I screamed to release it. I could feel my body shrinking and twisting. My scales melting away into skin.

The pain finally stopped, the pain that only came with a forced shift. I glared up at the cruel Elf.

I stood before him, the edge of my bloodred tunic falling to the middle of my knee and the black leggings under it clinging to my skin. My soft black boots left no footprints to track as I stalked my way to the Elvish 'king' who had caused me so much pain.

Unfortunately, I was a Fireborn - more commonly known as a Shifter. So, as I lived by my tribe's code, instead of smacking the king upside the head, I knelt. The brown-eyed Elf, who had moved for his weapon when I stepped forward, looked amazed.

The Elvish king -whose name, I found out, was Thranduil- smiled. A cruel smile. He ordered me into chains and dragged me home with the rest of his company, smirking all the way.


	2. Chapter 1: Bloodsong

One week later...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke from my slumber with a start, laying in bed silently. I looked up at the ceiling and remembered where I was. I was laying in a bed in Rivendale. I was rescued by a group of Elves from Rivendale about a week ago. Lord Elrond, the one who had led the group, told me that he could sense the sufferings of a creature far from Rivendale and decided to help it. That creature being me. They were treating me quite well, considering I wasn't allowed out of Rivendale.

I stood slowly, walking toward my balcony with ease. I stepped out onto the edge and looked up at the stars.

Sighing, I realized I would not be able to go back to sleep. I leapt off the edge of the balcony and onto the nearest tree branch, landing softly. I walked closer to the center of the tree, wondering what to do. I looked back up at the stars and began to sing softly.

I finished singing and continued to look up at the stars.

I turned as I heard the door open behind me. Lord Elrond himself walked into my room.

"As much as I enjoyed that, nin hen, I know you need your sleep." He said softly as I leapt back to the balcony.

*My child*

"I know, but I cannot sleep." I answered, making no move from the balcony as Elrond walked back toward my door. He turned to me slightly.

"You know," He started, seeming to know exactly what was the matter, "You could always take a short flight." He said softly. Then he turned back to the door and walked out of my room.

"I will be back before the morrow." I called as he left.

Then I ran to the closet to change into something a bit more fitting for a flight.

Then, looking at myself in the mirror swiftly, I ran out to the courtyard to take off.

I shifted and flew off into the dark night.

Several hours later...

(Drakenia POV)

I landed only a bit later, back in the courtyard.

Too tired to go back up to my room, I curled up my dragonified self and slept.

 _Dream_

 _I stood at the edge of a valley, in the trees lining it. I looked at the cloudless sky and suddenly had the urge to fly._

 _I raced, laughing, out of the trees and shifted. Then I took off into the sky and flew through the bright dawn._

 _Hearing a soft 'twang' I turned toward the sound, curious to see what it was. I looked over at the sound and saw only sky. Suddenly, my wings locked up. I couldn't even scream as I plummeted toward the ground. Just as I was about to hit the earth, I looked back at the sky, but there was no sky. There was only fire. The last thing I saw was a flaming flower, burning through the sky. Consuming everything. Taking control of everything._

 _End dream_

I awoke with a start, wishing I knew what my dream was. Just a dream? Or something more?

I looked around, glad that I was the first to rise this day. The council was tomorrow, after all, and I did not wish Elrond to have anything more to worry about today.

I stood, stretching as I did so. In the crisp morning light, I ran back to my room.

I sang softly to myself as I showered and dressed. I was quite glad for the distraction.

I raced out to Lord Elrond, who was standing at the top of the stairs waiting for his guests. I stood beside him.

I opened my mouth to ask a question.

"Yes, Draken? What is it now? What must I tell you now?" Lord Elrond joked quietly. I snorted.

"Who are all these people?" I asked very softly.

"That Dwarf," He said pointing discreetly, "is Gimli, son of Gloin. The Dwarf beside him is Gloin himself."

I nodded in understanding. Then ignored Elrond's explanation of who else was who, for I had already seen a familiar face among the crowd.

"Gandalf!" I cried, racing toward him. He only barely had time to turn and open his arms before I collided with him. He laughed softly.

Gandalf was the one who had saved my life many long years ago. He found me, injured and dying, outside of the Lands of Mordor. Knowing what I was, however, Gandalf would not let me die on him. He stayed by my side for days on end, muttering enchantment after enchantment, trying to keep me alive.

I released him and then realized what I had just done. I had almost tackled a wizard. An _Istari_. I was doomed.

I turned and walked quickly back to Lord Elrond's side, preparing to apologize for embarrassing him. But, as I walked over he stiffened.

"Go back to your room." He ordered in a low voice.

"But-"

"Now! Please don't argue. I am only trying to protect you." He pleaded gently with me. I nodded and waled slowly back toward my room. But then I turned back around to ask one last time why.

And I saw them.

The Elves from Mirkwood.

And not just any Elves from Mirkwood.

The group of Elves that stole my freedom.

I turned and fled quickly back to my room, hoping they did not see me.

The next morning...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke from my nightmare with a cut off scream. Then I realized where I was.

I sighed, laying back down in my bed. I pulled the covers up over my head, wishing that today had not come so quickly.

Moments later, I leapt out of my bed, having finally realized what day it was.

I charged to the bathroom to ready myself for the day.

I heard the bell ring outside my room, signalling breakfast had begun. I raced out the door, only stopping a moment to check myself in the mirror.

I skipped breakfast, instead wandering the corridors to explore. I had only been here for two weeks, after all.

Then, looking at the sky, I decided it was time to head over to the council. I hummed under my breath as I walked, bored of just wandering to and from places. Finally, I reached the council circle. I was earlier than everyone, excluding Lord Elrond of course. We sat and spoke for a bit, well argued would be a better term for it.

Lord Elrond wanted to introduce me as Draken, while I thought that would be immoral. My name was _Drakenia_ not Draken. But, I gave up and allowed him this one small victory in this day of stress.

The council assembled quickly, not a single soul being even a moment late. I decided to zone out.

I decided to ponder my options, as I knew they were sending a quest out to destroy the ring. My only question was to where and why?

My thoughts drowned out all other sound. Until I heard Frodo yell.

"I will take it! I will take the ring to Mordor." The hobbit shouted bravely. I blinked and considered my options.

Gandalf and Aragorn pledged themselves to the quest. Then a young-looking (well, you could never tell with Elves) Elf offered his bow. Next was Gimli, the annoying Dwarf from earlier. Then was the most annoying human, Boromir I think his name was? A few -three to be exact- hobbits raced out to join as well. Then, just as Lord Elrond began to speak, I stood as well.

"I offer my protection as well. I pledge myself to the quest." I spoke softly, but there was something in my voice that kept the others from arguing.

All but Gandalf glared daggers at me. In other words, if looks could kill, I would be dead eight times over.

"Ten companions. You shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." Elrond stated calmly, ignoring the stares that wished for me to be stopped.

I walked off with the hobbits as fast as I could. Although, I was trying to avoid the hobbits as well. They were quite clingy.

the next morning...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke with a start.

 _"What is with all these nightmares lately? Have I gone mad?"_ I decided to ignore the dream once again.

I sat up and dragged myself up out of bed. Then, pulling myself together, I dressed, grabbed my things, and headed out to the meeting place.

Once there, I ignored the others, knowing that they thought ill of me for coming.

Lord Elrond appeared. "The Fellowship is leaving. I wish you all a safe journey."

Or, at least, I think that's what Lord Elrond said...I wasn't really listening.

We journeyed out the gate and toward Mordor. I ignored the hobbit -Pippin- who walked along merrily beside me. I wanted to think on things that must be remembered.

 _"What did the dream mean? I was flying, and then I was falling. My wings locked. I could not scream. The flower, what was it?"_ I was dragged out of my mind only when we stopped to rest at the top of a cliff.

I laughed, watching Boromir trying to teach the hobbits to sword-fight. He struck Pippin's finger and then was- wait.

I smelled something upon the air. Something dark and menacing. Something evil.

I turned and looked at a "black cloud" that happened to be moving very fast toward us against the wind.

Crebaine from Dunland.

My mind froze. Everyone threw themselves under a bush or rock. Me? Well, I was too far from anything to hide under, so I did the most logical thing I could think of.

I jumped.

Off the side of the cliff.

And then swung myself under a ledge partway down, effectively hiding myself from view.

Moments later, I heard calls from above. I winced as the Crebaine flew above me, circled, and then left.

The seconds ticked by. Then I heard the others calling for me. Wailing for me. Crying for me.

I chuckled, and began my climb back up the side of the cliff. When I reached the top minutes later and pulled myself up over the edge, I found total chaos.

The humans were shouting at eachother, The Elf and Dwarf were snarling at the humans. The hobbits were trying to settle the matter and appease both sides. Gandalf was kind of just sitting off to the side, quietly watching the others' bickering.

I stood beside him.

"Well, are you going to do something?" I asked good-naturedly.

"No. I was going to let them kill eachother with the stress first." Gandalf laughed. I squared my shoulders.

"Right then." I stalked toward the group of arguing creatures, trying to stifle a laugh.

Legolas spotted me first. And then proceeded to turn to the others and try to warn them. Unfortunately for the others, they did not heed Legolas' advice.

"Hey! Shut up! I'm right here!" I yelled. Everyone turned to me. And then I was grabbed in a hug from the hobbits. And had to shake off Sam, who was trying to check me over for injuries.

I sighed. "Can we go then, Gandalf?" I called. He nodded.

"Come, we must continue on." The wizard said gravely. I walked with him toward the mountain, keeping my thoughts to myself.


	3. Chapter 2: Secrets

Drakenia POV)

I resisted the urge to fly away as we trudged up the mountain. I looked around, watching unhappily as we -well, all except Legolas and I- waded through the deep snow.

While I did not completely walk on the snow, I did tread in the uppermost layers of it. Unlike Pippin. And Merry. Who both happened to be holding my arms for support.

All dragons' body temperatures are naturally higher than the other races of Middle Earth. As I was a Fireborn, my body temperature was even more warm than a common dragon's.

Hence the two shivering hobbits clinging to my side. When we had first climbed the mountain and reached the snow, I had simply kept Merry and Pippin -well, I kept Pippin, Merry just happened to go where Pippin went- by my side for their protection. Now, however, the snowstorm was setting in and the hobbits were going to freeze to death. I grabbed Pippin and Merry and dragged them forward with me.

 _"If I can convince Aragorn to let me shift, I can get all of us out of here sooner than later."_ I thought as the mountain began to rumble and groan.

Gandalf began to shout ancient chants to the wind, but it was too late. I saw it coming. I grabbed Pippin, Merry had let go of me long ago, and threw myself against the wall of the cliff.

Unfortunately for us, I was not fast enough and got separated from my hobbit.

Buried under ice and snow, I waited for death. Or someone to find me.

(Pippin POV)

I was pulled from the snow, and heaved into someone's chest.

I ignored the debate of "through the mountain or under it?" and searched for a familiar face.

"Where's Draken?" I interrupted. Everyone turned to me, then looked around. Gandalf's face went whiter than the snow beneath our feet.

"Who saw her last?" Gandalf asked.

I raised my hand, hoping we would find her. We cannot afford to lose her. "She threw me out from under those rocks." I stated, pointing to a pile of boulders.

Gandalf wasted no time in shouting at us. "Hurry you fools! Help me find her!"

Soon, we had moved the boulders away from the spot she had disappeared in.

(Drakenia POV)

I was running out of air, so I decided "Why not?"

I shifted, laughing as the snow around me went flying, and then shifted back.

(Legolas POV)

I was digging desperately, we couldn't have lost a member of the Fellowship already!

There was a sudden explosion of snow off to the side, about 200 or so feet away.

I turned, there -unharmed and still breathing- stood Draken. She stumbled forward to us.

"What are we looking for, boys?" She quipped. And then almost fell forward. I moved to catch her. But the hobbits got there first.

(Drakenia POV)

Their jaws hung open. Their eyes went wide. And then I was tackled to the snow again by a horde of hobbits -and one Gandalf, though he would never admit it- all of whom were very glad to see me.

I laughed, getting up. "So, under the mountain I assume?"

They nodded, dumb-struck.

I sighed, leading the way with a tired Pippin on my back.

A few hours later, at the foot of the mines...

(Drakenia POV)

I sat down tiredly, hoping it would be a while before we had to move again.

Legolas sat next to me. I sensed I would have a very hard time keeping my secret from this one.

"So, you have magic?" He asked softly, as though falling under a mountain of snow and almost dying was a tramatic experience. Pfft. No. I do that all the time.

"Yes," I said carefully, "but it drains me greatly to use it."

He nodded. "Can you show me something small?"

I mentally rolled my eyes. _"Here we go."_ I thought sarcastically.

But, I nodded anyway. I picked up a rock and tossed it into the air, I jerked my hands at it, and it self-destructed.

Legolas didn't look particularly impressed. I sighed. "Look, I would show you more, but we are not safe yet. And I have already used much energy today."

He watched me, those brown eyes reminding me of the brown-eyed Elf who captured me. My eyes widened and I realized that this **_was_** the brown-eyed Elf from my capture. His eyes narrowed.

"What is it?" He asked sharply.

"Nothing, I just remembered something I wish I could forget." I said stiffly, turning away and walking toward the mines.

The door had been opened, so I stepped carefully inside. I heard Legolas follow me. Dimly in the background, I heard Gimli talking to Legolas about something or other.

I was a little more preoccupied with the stench of death. And the voice inside my head. The voice telling me something important.

 _"Bo! Kos stin! Krii fin gein wo lost dien hi het! Krii niin!"_

 _*_ Go! Be free! Kill the ones who keep you here! Kill them!*

I shook my head, trying to clear it. I refused to listen.

"No! NO! I will not!" I screamed. Everyone was looking at me, but I didn't care. "Begone demons! I will not!"

Next thing I knew I was thrown across the cavern, my back slamming against the sharp stone. I didn't move. Staring at the person who was now being yelled at by all the other people in the Fellowship, I went through my thoughts.

 _"He didn't. He couldn't have."_ I sank to the floor, stunned. Dazed from both the hit and the telepathic intrusion. _"Why would he come back now? Now of all times? What is going on? I thought he was dead."_

Standing against the wall, I called out to Gandalf -who just so happened to be the one who whacked me with his staff and sent me flying across the room- I tried to ask my question. And then realized I couldn't breathe. I looked at Gandalf, gestured to my throat and then outside.

He nodded. I turned and bolted for the door. Nobody followed me. Except Legolas. Of course. And he only followed me because he was too strong for anybody to contain.

I got outside first. And laid a fake trail, taking off in a mid-air jump.

I could breathe again! I could fly again! I let out an earth-shaking roar.

Only about a minute later, I returned to the mine. I landed, shifting in the process, and walked back toward the mine.

I arrived, and immediately realized that the path was closed over with rocks. So I followed the sound of breathing, and smell of hobbit -as hobbits were the easiest scent to pick out, the Elf smelled like trees(smothered by the death-smell), the Istar smelled of nothing in particular, the whole mine smelled of dwarf(so I couldn't follow that either) and humans smell in not strong enough to follow (for they smell very similar to Elves in some ways)- and began looking for an opening in the roof big enough for me to fit in.

I squirmed through the first opening I could find, dropping in on the people locked in a room. The first thing I got was an arrow headed toward my heart. I ducked.

"Really? Yes, I totally look like an orc, Legolas." I said sarcastically. "We will continue this later." I said with a certain finality to it that made him think twice about arguing.

I cracked my neck, strung my bow, and nocked an arrow. I held my bow at a slight angle, so I could see better. As the first hole opened up in the door, my arrow found its way into the neck of the orc that opened it.

I let out an audible growl, earning a small squeak from Merry.

The four hobbits were back with Gandalf, seeing this, I positioned myself in front of them closer to the door.

I sent a burst of red energy toward the door, trying to strengthen it.

After the orc battle... (a/n: sorry, I'm kinda bad at describing battles)

(Drakenia POV)

We ran after Gandalf, trying in vain to get ahead of the orcs. They circled us. All of us big folk formed a protective circle around the hobbits and waited to engage. I unsheathed my daggers, twirling them, waiting.

A roar of pain scattered my thoughts. A voice reached into my mind.

 _"Hi drey ni bo fod hi lost fin miiraad, fron do fin dovah. Nu hi fen dir."_

 _*You did not go when you had the chance, kin of the dragon. Now you must die.*_

I shook off the pain, and glared at the now approaching beast. I snarled, knowing that this thing, this balrog, had been the demon in my mind.

As everyone else ran for the bridge, I strode forward. I snarled again.

"Hi fod neh lost alok, fron do vulom ahrk yol. Fah nu ni zu`u, nuz hi fen dir." I growled.

*You should never have risen, kin of darkness and fire. For now not I, but you, must die.*

I walked faster, knowing I was the last hope of the Fellowship in this situation. The balrog roared and charged me. I was ready. I shifted and leapt into the air, knocking the beast back a step or two.

I roared, louder than the balrog was. I shoved him back again, but was not as effective. He ripped my left wing out of place, effectively immobilizing me.

I screeched in pain, but the balrog had already thrown me through the thin surface of the ceiling. I was too high in the air, with no way of coming safely back down.

Without much hope of surviving the night without the Fellowship, I blacked out.

(Legolas POV)

We had reached the bridge, and most of us were already across when I realized we were missing Draken.

I resisted the urge to curse that girl in every tongue I knew. She will be the death of us.

I ignored the feeling that something was wrong. Once everyone was across, we ran until we saw the balrog. Gandalf walked quickly toward the creature of fire, and slammed his staff down on the ground.

"You cannot pass. I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the Flame of Anor…" Gandalf shouts.

"The dark fire will not avail you! Flame of Udûn!" Gandalf says even louder. Meanwhile I am busy looking for Draken. Perhaps she was not killed by the balrog?

"Go back to the Shadow!" I hear Gandalf shout as the balrog steps forward.

I am now looking desperately, hoping that I have just missed Draken's running form. Hoping to see her on the other side of the chasm. To no avail.

"You — shall not — pass!" Gandalf shouts, but the stupid blarog stepped forward anyway.

And plunged into the chasm beneath. Its whip snaked around Gandalf's ankle as he stood looking at us. He yelled at us to run.

"Fly you fools!" and then he was in the chasm as well.

"Gandalf!" Frodo screamed. We pulled him back and ran out into the open. I unwillingly left the chasm behind, knowing that somewhere on the other side, we had left Draken to die.

But I got outside and felt a creature in distress somewhere nearby.

"Aragorn. Something nearby suffers." I shouted over the wind.

He nodded. "I will go see what it is that suffers so."

I wanted to come with him, but the hobbits needed everyone there to help protect them. I debated a moment, then decided to follow Aroagorn silently.

I followed a good distance behind him, so that if he needed help, I was not too close but not too far either.

I came over the rise Aragorn walked over, after hearing voices.

I gasped at the sight I saw. A dragon.

Aragorn turned sharply to me. He glared. the dragon raised its head feebly. Its wing was bent horribly out of shape, dislocated.

Aragorn turned back to the dragon. "What do you think? Should we let him in, or knock him out so he can't tell?"

The dragon let out a whimper. "Make him promise first, but do it quickly. I can feel my body growing weaker. I have been like this for a long while."

The voice came out deeply. Strange but beautiful.

(Drakenia POV)

I whimpered again. The pain was growing. "I suppose its a good thing he came along, we'll need two of you to put my wing back in place."

Aragorn nodded. Legolas still looked confused.

"Help Aragorn put my wing back in place and I will show you our secret." I whispered. I could tell Legolas did not believe me.

But he moved in closer and took hold of my wing, Aragorn did the same. In one fluid movement, they wrenched my wing back into place. I cursed in dragonish. And, surprisingly, Legolas soothingly rubbed my head.

Finally, the pain faded, and I looked to Legolas for permission to show him my secret.

He nodded. I sighed. And then I shifted. I lay on the ground for a moment, glad that my scales allowed me to keep control of what I am wearing.

I had apparently, subconsciously, decided to better equip myself with armor and weapons. _"I wonder why."_ I thought softly to myself.

Legolas stared, open-mouthed and slack-jawed. "But- You- How?" was the only thing he could get out.

I glared at him for a moment, debating whether I should tell him or not.

I decided I should. Make it easier for us in the long run. Wait us? I mean me. Or...never mind. _"We will think about this later."_ I thought angrily at myself.

"You know that Shifter you and your father tried to capture?" realization dawned on his face "Yeah. That was me. My name is also not Draken. It is Drakenia."

"Well, Drakenia, you know then that you belong to the Elves of Mirkwood." He stated firmly.

I laughed. "No. I am free."

The hobbits were calling for us now, and I turned to go to them. "We will discuss this later." Legolas pulled me from my sleep-like trance. I nodded. Then ran off toward the sound of the hobbits' cries.

a/n: So. What do you think? BTW, I might not post the next chapter until you, my loyal readers, have commented a little more on this. I need more likes to keep me going! :) jk. I am enjoying writing this story, so I'll probably continue anyway. But please! Take just a moment to comment or like my story! And also check out my quiz! Thx y'all!

-Silverwolf22002 out 3


	4. Chapter 3: Wild

(Drakenia POV)

As I ran back to the cries of the hobbits, I thought about what had happened.

 _"Why did I ever think that telling him had been a good idea? I should've known that he would go ballistic on me. I should've refused to show him, Let him help me and then fly off. I should-"_ My thoughts were cut off by four little hobbits knocking me over.

"Ouch! Pippin! Merry! Get off me! Frodo! Stop tugging my hair! Sam!" he looked at me with wide eyes, as I yelled at him over the chaos that had ensued my tackle "Stop poking and prodding me for injuries!" I yelled.

They all, of course, ignored me. Soon enough, I was laughing along with them. I pulled myself up off the ground and looked up at the sky. I would be dark soon.

I held my hands up. "All right. All right!" Every hobbit looked to me. "Come on. We must get to the forest before dark."

Frodo and Sam both nodded. I pulled Merry and Pippin off the ground and dragged them along behind me, ignoring their complaints of hurt feet and hunger.

About 3 hours later...

(Drakenia POV)

We had arrived in the forest a few minutes ago, each of us grumbling about something along the way. I was just annoyed that I wouldn't get to do my nightly flight tonight.

I was lost in my own little dream world when I heard a slight rustle off to the left.

Without a moment's hesitation, I leapt upward and landed silently in the branches above. Not a second later, A party of Elves burst into the open, training their arrows on each of the Fellowship.

"The dwarf breaths so loudly, we could have shot him in the dark." A blonde Elf said from the front of the party. Aragorn looked around and saw me, I motioned for silence. He nodded.

The Elves were looking about, I could safely assume for me.

"Where is that other of your party?" The Elf leader asked, genuinely confused.

"What other?" Aragorn answered swiftly. Without warning, I leapt from my tree, landing squarely on the shoulders of two unaware Elves. The collapsed under my sudden weight, and I moved behind the one leader. I took a great sniff of him, recognizing him to be Haldir.

I put my blade against his neck. "I would not move if I were you." I snarled. He stiffened.

Aragorn moved forward. "Take us to Lord Celeborn and Lady Galadriel." He commanded.

We moved along slowly. I was surrounded by Elves. As if I'd actually have killed Haldir. Nope, I may have a grudge against him, but i wouldn't have.

We reached the Circle (as I called it). I kind of zoned out while the lord and his lady spoke to us. All too soon, we were moving again. We reached where we were to camp for the night.

We heard the songs of the Elves. I let a single tear drip from my eye. I rarely cried, as the tears of dragons are precious gems.

"What are they saying?" one of the hobbits asked.

Legolas smiled sadly. "I have not the heart to tell you. For me the grief is still too near."

Pippin sang what he thought should be the next verse of Gandalf's song. Then everyone turned to me.

"What?" I asked, although I already knew what was happening.

Pippin continued to look at me. Then all the hobbits looked at me.

I sighed. Sam looked at me woefully, and I gave in.

"Fine. Not much though. Alright?" I replied to their gazes.

I took a deep breath and began to sing.

I looked around at everyone's faces when I had finished.

Legolas' voice was thick with uncried tears. "Who taught you that?"

"No one. I have always sung." I answered. Singing had become a haven for me from the troubles of the world long ago.

"Sing us another one." Merry pleaded. I nodded, beginning to sing once more.

Another tear slipped down my cheek, landing in the palm of my hand. It clinked against the other already in my palm. I looked around again. Everyone was crying in some way or another. Even Gimli was letting a few tears slip down his face.

I cleared my throat, and then let one single tear trickle down my face. This one, unlike the other two, was a diamond.

This gave me an idea. Everyone needed to sleep tonight, so I would be doing them a favor.

"Come, hobbits, and I'll sing you a lullaby." I called to the slumped figures around the clearing. They nodded and got up from their places to lay in their beds.

I cleared my throat an began to sing a lullaby. I stopped at the end and turned to find Lady Galadriel listening in.

I bowed hurriedly. She laughed.

"Don't bow to me, Dragon child." She spoke with a voice soft as the softest fern in summer.

I nodded. "If I may ask, what are you doing here?"

"I am here to see if any of the Fellowship needed anything, if they needed something to help them sleep." She gestured around the clearing to the sleeping forms of my companions. "But, I see they are in good hands."

"I wanted to relieve their pain, what better way to do that than through song?"

Galadriel nodded. "I must go now. I sense Frodo will come to see me in a while."

I nodded. "Wait!" She turned back to me. "I was just wondering if you would let me go out for a bit?" That in fact was not what I had been wondering, but I was a bit embarrassed about the real thought.

She nodded, smiling slightly. As though she knew what I had been truly wondering.

"Remember that not even Elves live forever, if you have something to say, say it now." She said wisely.

I stopped short. "Well, I actually was wondering...is there any hope for any of us?"

She nodded. "The fate of the Fellowship lies on the edge of a knife. Stray from the path, and it will fail."

I nodded my thanks, and shifted. I knew I could trust her. I blasted my way through the trees, reveling in how the moonlight shimmered off my scales.

I looked over my shoulder, and was surprised to see Legolas standing in the clearing, watching me. I blinked and angled myself for a landing in the clearing. I needed to talk to him, and he was relaxed now so: what better time to do it?

I landed, my scarlet scales glistening almost blue in the moonlight.

I shifted back to my normal self, knowing that I was not going to fly tonight after all.

"We need to talk." Legolas said, the sound of his voice making me cringe. He had a beautiful voice, soft and smooth, but underneath all that was an edge. A sharp edge. Like a blade.

I nodded, wishing I could just go flying. He seemed to notice how antsy and uncomfortable I was, looking at me with those eagle-eyes. He laughed as I fidgeted some more.

"What do you want to talk about?" I asked, hoping it would not be what it seemed.

"You are a danger to all of us." His voice darkened. "You should not be here, it is not safe for any of us."

I growled in response. "Legolas, everyone trusts me. Everyone except you. Even Lord Elrond trusted me enough to let me come." He glared at me as I continued. "If we cannot have trust, the Fellowship will fail. I trust you. I do. But you do not trust me, and that is the problem."

"Yes, but it would be-" He was cut off by the dawn, signalling the awakening of the rest of the Fellowship.

I smirked, knowing I had avoided him for the moment. Today, we sailed.

We met by the shore, after all of us had changed. I had decided that I needed the best of protection, so I had asked for my armor to be brought back to me.

I breathed a sigh of relief, I liked the feel of light armor fitted to me. It felt almost like my own scales. We waited as Lady Gladriel presented each of us with her own gift.

To Merry and Pippin, she gave daggers. Easily dangerous.

To Sam, Elvish rope. I tried hard not to shudder at this.

To Frodo, a globe of light from the Evenstar. The prized light of the Elves. Can't really say I'm impressed, but I can't do anything about that, can I?

To Legolas, a new Lothlorien bow. He looked like he was gonna explode with happiness. My only thoughts were of how much more dangerous he was now.

To Boromir was given a new golden belt. I didn't think this was a good idea, but I guess Galadriel is the wisest...

To Gimli...well he was not presented with a gift formally, though I did get a glimpse of Galadriel gently pulling out a few strands of her hair.

To Aragorn was given nothing, as the Elves had nothing greater to give than the pendant he wore around his neck. I smiled, for I knew how much it meant to the Elves to give away their pendant. Their life. The thing that made them different.

I smiled brightly at Lady Galadriel as she neared me. She stopped in front of me, questioning me with her eyes. I gave a slight nod.

"And what would a-" She cut herself off, looking around at the others. "I would speak to Draken alone." She decided aloud.

Aragorn nodded and steered the others away. Galadriel turned back to me.

"And what would a dragon desire from the Elves?" She asked softly.

I thought for a moment. Wondering if what I was about to do was the right choice. I could have anything! Why should I choose what I had chosen?

Finally, I came to a decision. "If it is possible, I would like to establish a connection with you, to learn from your magic and wisdom. If it also is possible, I wish for you to give me an enhancement to my already existing control." I said nervously.

She looked at me for a little while, pondering something. Finally she spoke. "You have not offended me, only surprised me. Why would you ask for this, when you could be free? All you truly desire is freedom, so you ask for this? I do not mean to pry, but I wish to know why you have chosen this as your gift."

I let out a mental sigh of relief. "I want this gift because I'm already in over my head. I want to keep those I care about safe. I can't do that if I'm flying away. I will find another way to be free at the end of this war."

She nodded. "Well, I am proud of you. I am able to do this enhancement, if you do not mind glowing a slight amount for a while afterwards."

I nodded, greatly relieved I would be able to better protect those I love.

I walked out to the boats a few minutes later, stumbling slightly. I still felt a bit woozy from the amount of power running through my veins. The hobbits, well, Sam jumped out of the boat he was in and ran over to me.

"Miss! Miss! Are you alright?" He cried worriedly.

"Indeed. I am fine, just a bit dizzy."

Everyone looked at me curiously, but I ignored them and looked to Aragorn for conformation. He nodded. I smiled. This would be fun.

A few minutes later...

I stood on the bank of the river, looking at the boats. One was sloshing a bit from side to side. That was the one with Gimli in it. He wanted to come back and pummel me for not getting in the boat. Worried for my safety. How cute.

I turned and walked up the shore, looking at the boats who were following alongside me. By now, everyone knew I had magic, so I decided I could shift every once-in-a-while. Pass it off as magic. If Gandalf could talk to the great Eagles via moth, I could shift into a dragon via magic.

I began to run as the boats sped up a bit, hitting the current. I looked over at Aragorn, who nodded in reply. I neared the edge of the cliff, taking a deep breath. I leapt off the edge and fell. I flipped, sending off a burst of red energy as I did so. As I sent off that red energy, I shifted.

I let out a roar, letting it echo off the cliffside. I let my wings skim along the edges of the water now, sending up a spray. I lifted my wings, spiraling up into the clouds.

I ignored the terrified shrieks of the others as I angled myself in for a landing in the water. I slid gracefully into it, although I did send up a pit of water into the air.

I floated alongside the boats, my wings folded up, my taloned feet paddling gently in the deep water.

When we began to near shallower water and a more narrow straight, I unfolded my wings and heaved myself out of the water and into the sky. I veered around back toward the boats, shifted, and then landed gracefully in a crouch in Legolas' boat, as it was the least crowded.

We sailed along for a bit longer, me in a daze. I was oblivious to everyone and everything. Until I smelled something, that is. Elvish senses may be stronger that humans, but Dragonish senses are even sharper. I glanced over at the shore, noticing a bit of movement. I thought it might be orcs, and I tensed, grabbing my throwing dagger out of its sheath. I held it loosely, ready to fling it.

Legolas looked over to where I looked, and not being able to see anthing or smell or hear anything, watched me closely.

I realized it was only Gholum. I relaxed, but did not put my dagger away.

Hours later...

(Drakenia POV)

I looked out at the water as the others dragged the boats onshore. It was already noon at least, and we were going to need to stay the night.

Legolas sauntered over to me, pulling me aside.

My heart pounded as he placed a hand over my left shoulder. I didn't know if it was because he had realized I had been favoring that shoulder, or if he had found out somehow about my **_mark._**

I figured he had just noticed that I was favoring that shoulder.

"Are you hurt?" He asked as I flinched. I shook my head. His eyes narrowed. "You are hurt. How long has it been like this?"

I averted my eyes before I answered. "Ever since the avalanche."

Before I could say anything, he had grabbed me and turned me around. I began to protest, but was silenced by a loud yelp of pain as he pushed down gently on my shoulder blade.

He sighed. "I can't get to it like this, you need to go change before I can do anything for it."

I nodded in understanding. "Give me two minutes." He nodded, but I was already running toward the forest. I reached a clearing and shifted form, wincing now at the pain of my shoulder. I shifted back, concentrating on what I wanted to appear in.

I walked back to the camp minutes later in more comfortable clothes.

Legolas immediately spotted me and walked over. I tried to avoid him, knowing that his "concern" was also a cover for his curiosity.

I snarled under my breath as he cut me off. He lead me over to a tree stump and asked me to sit.

"No." I growled.

"Why not? It would be better for both of us if you sat."

"I don't want to. I would rather remain standing."

He shrugged, and twirled me so that my back was to him. I could picture the concerned look on his face as he began poking and prodding the area around my shoulder blade, earning little yelps and hisses here and there.

"Ouch!" I hissed, as hi finally reached the point all the pain was coming from. I pulled away from him, only to then be yanked gently back. He held me fast as I struggled against him.

"Hold still, you happen to have a bit of rock embedded in your shoulder." I stiffened.

"What?!" I struggled harder against him. Next thing I knew he had called for Aragorn to aid him in restraining me.

He held me, now facing him, tight to his chest to keep me still as Aragorn eased the 'rock' out.

"There, all done." Legolas said releasing me after a moment.

"Let me see it." I said in a dangerously low voice. He handed me the 'rock'.

I paled. _"No."_ I whispered. _"It can't be. It was destroyed long ago."_ I turned and ran toward the treeline, ignoring Legolas' panicked shouts.

Aragorn had noticed that Frodo and Boromir had gone away from the camp, and had gone to look for them. I was interrupted in my sprint for the trees by Legolas tackling me to the ground. He rolled me behind a bush and pinned me to the ground.

"Get off me! I have to-" I was cut off by him clapping his hand over my mouth. He pointed over to the left of the bush. I wiggled a little, to show him that I still _couldn't move,_ and then was released.

I silently moved to a crouch and stalked over to the edge of the bush. I looked around the edge and almost gasped. I caught myself in time, but only barely.

Legolas pulled me up by the arm as soon as the whole orc company had moved past. I was still stunned as he dragged me along in the direction Aragorn had departed.

I regained my senses, shifted, and grabbed Legolas in my talons. I headed in the direction of a large, looming structure. Ruins of a once-great castle, I thought.

"There!" Legolas shouted over the wind. I angled myself downward and dropped him just outside the ruins. Hearing a horn, I did not stay to fight, I whirled and flew toward the sound of Boromir's horn.

I landed and shifted just outside the forest area that Boromir was in. I ran toward him, fear sparking the adrenaline in my veins to life.

I killed orc after orc after orc to get to the hobbits' sides. Boromir fell to the ground, an arrow sunk deep in his chest.

My steps faltered.

"Boromir!" I shouted in a panic.

"No! Draken run!" the hobbits cried. I took one look at Pippin, turned my gaze to Merry and knew there was no way for me to turn back.

I continued. I made it just before the second arrow hit. I ran toward Boromir, but it was too late. He had fallen, but I should have known better than to underestimate him. He pulled himself back to his feet and kept on fighting.

A dagger flew toward out of nowhere and struck my shoulder. I cried out in pain.

I fell to my knees as Aragorn appeared in the nick of time. I kind of passed out. I vaguely felt myself being roughly hauled into someone's arms and dragged off. I looked up, thinking in my shock that I would see Legolas, instead I saw the ugly face of an orc.

With my last bit of strength, I yanked off my dragon charm -the one around my neck- and hung it on a branch, smeared with blood. Then I sent a small burst of gold off into the trees, as a messenger.

The last thing I heard before I passed into the realm of unconsciousness was Legolas' shout to me. Then everything went black.


	5. Chapter 4: Freedom

(Legolas POV)

I screamed after Drakenia, watching in agony as she was dragged away.

I tried to ignore the death of Boromir, the loss of Merry and Pippin, the loss of the Fireborn my father wanted so badly to control.

I snarled at the orc carrying Drakenia, and walked toward where she had disappeared, wishing it was me instead.

I reached the clearing in the trees, noticing immediately the golden charm she had left for me.

 _"Why would she leave this for me to find? What does it have to do with her disappearance?"_

I stood, waiting. Aragorn and Gimli had set Boromir in a boat, setting it then in the water. I stood still.

I waited.

I saw it. The golden energy. And I wondered.

Aragorn and Gimli appeared next to me, they stood still. I handed Aragorn the Golden charm without hesitation. And then I called to the energy.

"Tul- na nin. On- nin cin dolan message."

*Come to me. Give me your hidden message.*

The golden light raced toward me, breaking off just as it was about to hit me. It swirled into the air again and changed shape.

"Drakenia." I breathed, hoping against all logic that she had not been taken and was still here. The figure nodded and then opened its mouth to speak.

 _"I am here to guide you,_

 _teach you,_

 _find you,_

 _The one whom you seek,_

 _is anything but weak._

 _Soaring as the sun,_

 _hiding from no one,_

 _through east to west to they fly,_

 _silently through the sky."_

She stopped speaking, waiting for the answer to the 'question.' I thought for a moment.

"The dragons of old." I stated firmly, confidently.

She opened her mouth to speak again.

 _"I am the one who fights,_

 _I am the one who lights,_

 _I am the one who strikes,_

 _I am the one who burns,_

 _I am the one who leads and guides."_ Again she waited for an answer.

Without hesitation I answered. "The sun."

Now she opened her mouth again, speaking in Drakenia's voice.

 _"I gave you what you needed. Now all you must do is look. Follow the red sun, for it is rising. The dragon flies on in the golden dawn."_ The mist broke apart, disappearing into the air. I stood, confused, trying to puzzle out what was going on.

Aragorn turned to me. "What did she give you? What did she leave you to find?"

I held up the golden dragon charm. "This is the only thing I found of her."

He nodded to me. Aragorn took it gently from me. "This is her _charm_. Her mark of Dragoness kinship."

I looked at him. Then glanced over to Gimli. The said party snorted softly.

"It wasn't a real secret from me. I found out just after we got to the forest of the Elves. I wasn't asleep, just watching your argument. Although, I must say, I had almost no idea until then." He said gravely.

I nodded, then turned back to Aragorn. "Why is this important?"

"She would never part from this without good reason. She wanted us to find it." Aragorn replied smoothly.

"Why would she want us to find it? It is just a pendant, nothing more or less." I said, anger and bitterness seeping into my voice.

Aragorn pondered this, seemingly trying to work out this puzzle. His head shot up. "It's a tracker!" He yelled, scaring a few birds off their branches and into the air.

I smiled, glad that we had established this. My smile faltered. "But what does it track?"

Aragorn looked at me like I was an idiot. "It tracks her blood. So that anyone in possession of this charm can find her."

I realized why she had hung it on the branches, smeared with her blood. I whooped, letting out a laugh as we all realized we could find her.

"Let's hunt some orc!" Aragorn shouted. I laughed and chased after him into the trees.

A few hours later...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke with a loud pounding in my ears. I groaned, wishing I was with the Fellowship and not in some orc's arms being carried toward my doom.

I snarled in pain as I was set down none-too-gently on the ground. I could barely hear over the pounding in my ears. I opened my eyes.

 _"Where are Merry and Pippin?"_ I began to panic.

I saw them not far off from me, plotting something or other. Suddenly, there were screams of anger and pain. Yells of battle.

I stayed still, hoping that if this was to be my end, it would come quickly.

All the screaming and cries of battle faded as I was heaved to my feet. I opened my eyes, focusing on a blonde head of wild hair.

"Are you alright, Mi'lady? You have a large wound in your side, I am taking you with us to get treatment." He said.

I nodded understanding and pulled myself the rest of the way up to my feet. He pulled me onto his horse and took off without another thought.

I fell into unconsciousness as we arrived at a makeshift camp and was handed over to a healer.

A few hours earlier...

(Lelgolas POV)

We had been running for hours. We had to be closer than we were a few hours ago, right?

I halted as Aragorn knelt and put his ear to a rock, listening for the orc company. "They have picked up the pace, they must have caught our scent."

I mentally cursed the orcs and their ancestors and creators and Mordor and well, everything that had to do with Uruk-hai and Orc and Goblin.

I ran after Aragorn as he left again in pursuit, calling to Gimli over my shoulder.

About an hour later...

(Legolas POV)

I heard the pounding of hooves up ahead and gratefully hid behind a rock as the horsemen rode by.

Aragorn, deciding that it was completely safe, walked out into the open and called to them.

Before I really knew what had happened, we were surrounded.

"What business does an Elf, a man, and a Dwarf have in the land of Rohan?" the horsemen's leader asked.

"Give me your real name and I shal give ya mine." Gimli cut in before anyone could answer the first question.

The horseman dismounted. "If your head was but a little higher than the ground I would cut it off."

That sentence on its own pissed me off. "You would be dead before your stroke fell." I snarled.

Faster than I could think : that was not a good idea, all the spears were pointed at me.

Aragorn lowered my bow. "We have business with the king of Rohan." He stated, not worried at all.

The horseman nodded. "I am Eomer, we were tracking a group of orc traveling through our lands. If you have business with the king, you must be careful. He no longer recognizes friend from foe."

"Did you see any hobbits! Were there hobbits with them!?" Gimli asked hurriedly.

"They would have been small. Only children to your eyes." Aragorn added.

Eomer shook his head sadly. "We left none alive and piled the bodies to burn." He pointed to the smoke.

"Did you see a girl? A young girl. Small to your eyes as well. She would have been injured." I asked, hoping against hope that she was not met with the same fate as the hobbits.

Eomer nodded. "We did see a young girl." He turned slightly and called over his shoulder to a hooded figure near the back. "Ithil."

I recognized this word from Elvish. It meant moon.

The riders parted as the one rider stepped forward slowly. The rider dismounted easily and walked over to us. His hood was up the entire way.

They stood in front of us and let their hood drop.

I very nearly gasped. For there in front of us stood a very different looking Drakenia. Her once pale green eyes were now bright hazel. She stood slightly taller, prouder. She looked healthier. She gave me a small smile. but made no move to come closer to us.

"We found her wounded and dying on the outskirts of the battle." Eomer said, walking over to the girl in front of us. "But, she cannot talk. The only ideas we had about why were this." He pulled the hood of the cloak farther away from her neck, revealing a choker around her neck.

I sucked in a breath. Around the choker, her skin had grown red and swollen, like she was sick and dying from the inside.

Eomer stepped away from her as she looked at him and then gestured to us.

Moments later...

(Drakenia POV)

I stepped toward them, wanting to run to them, but not doing so. Legolas and I had never really had a great friendship, so I was very surprised when he lunged for me and drew me protectively into his arms.

He refused to let go until Aragorn and Eomer had finished speaking about not hoping to find the hobbits. I was pulled out of my thoughts by Legolas yelling something at Eomer.

I turned my head to see Eomer beckoning to me, waiting. I shook my head after a moment and he nodded slightly, respecting me.

He thundered off with the other riders, not looking back once. He and I had become close, like siblings. He wanted to protect me, but he also respected my decisions.

I sent my horse after them, knowing that if I needed it, Aure would come. I shifted and took to the skies, I would get to the hobbits faster this way.

I ignored Aragorn's and Legolas' cried for me to turn back. Gimli was encouraging me. I blocked him out too and stretched my wingbeats longer.

What seemed like only minutes after my take-off, I came upon the burning hill. Not bothering to stay and look for the two hobbits I knew would not be there, I flew over the tops of the trees. I had seen them scramble away during the attack, head toward the forest, make it, and then become targets of a stray orc.

I shifted and landed in Fangorn on the padded floor. I sniffed around, looking for familiar scents. I heard the others farther off and took back to the skies to meet them out by the fire.

I still could not believe how far the hobbits had gotten.

 _"Something must have happened to else would they be?"_ I thought without much hope for them anymore. Maybe I just missed them?

I landed and shifted back to human form and ran over to where the others were. Legolas said something about finding peace in death, Aragorn had a major freak-out, and Gimli let a few tears fall. I got Legolas' attention and tried to make him realize they were going into the forest without words.

I mentally snarled at him as he just looked so confused with me. I gestured wildly and stomped toward the forest, continuing to gesture wildly.

And then I was pinned on the ground again. This is the second time he has tackled me to the ground.

"Are you insane?! That is Fangorn Forest! Nobody goes in." He growled at me. I huffed at him.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw Aragorn get up. I shoved a distracted Legolas off of me and darted toward the forest. He didn't have a chance at catching me.

I stood and waited beneath a tree on the outskirts of a clearing for the others. The last I had heard was Aragorn's Ranger skills finally kicking in.

Minutes later, Legolas and the others appeared. Or should I say, _**angry**_ Legolas and the others. He roughly grabbed my arm and pulled me with him as they continued through the forest in search of the hobbits.

"What do your elf eyes see?" Aragorn asked Legolas, for two purposes I suppose. One: to get Legolas to let go of me. Two: to understand what the heck was coming toward us from afar.

"The White Wizard approaches." He said gravely.

I made no move for my weapons. Some premonition told me it wasn't really the white wizard. I was yanked behind Legolas' back as the White Wizard began to appear.

"Do not let him speak, for he will put a spell on us." Aragorn commanded.

 _"What is with all the yanking? I can protect myself!_ _ **We will be talking about this later."**_ I thought angrily to myself. The glow brightened.

Legolas loosed his arrow, which rebounded back at me. I ducked. Gimli's axe also rebounded. Aragorn's sword burned red and was dropped.

"You search for two hobbits. They passed by here a short while ago."

"What have you done to them?!" Aragorn yelled.

"Who are you?" I was surprised that it was Legolas that spoke this time.

The glow dimmed. Gandalf stood upon the rock. I mentally laughed my head off. I slipped to my knees. The pounding in my head was just too much.

Legolas knelt in front of me, but I could not hear the words he said. For they were drowned out by the words of someone else.

 _"Ru! Ru, dii kiir. Kos stin fah aan tiid."_

*Run! Run, my child. Be free for a time.*

I opened my mouth to scream, but the scream never came. For in that moment, my neck was constricted. I reached up, a look of shock upon my face, to feel the collar constricting. I looked up and met eyes with Legolas, who had apparently tried to take it off.

I fell from my knees to the ground. Or, would have, if Legolas had not caught me. There was a burst of warmth against my neck and the collar fell from it.

I breathed again, making no move to get up or to even move away from the one holding me.

"Can you breath again?" Gandalf asked me kindly.

I nodded.

"Can you speak again?" This time it was Aragorn.

I shrugged. "I hadn't tried yet." I cringed at the sound of my own voice. "It hurts to speak."

Aragorn nodded. Gimli, I noticed was looking at me suggestively. Only then did I realize what I must look like to them, curled up against Legolas' chest and not moving away.

I glared at him for a moment, but still did not move away. It felt good to be held and cared for. I had not been cared for since... I shuddered at the memory.

No one mentioned it.

"What happened?" I recognized the voice to be Legolas'.

"I am not completely sure. I think they Uruk-hai put this on me when I tried to enchant them into letting the hobbits and I go." I laughed slightly. "And it worked too. The Uruk-hai are a few less in numbers than they had when they left."

Legolas laughed as well.

"They told me it would not come off for a long time. Not until..." I stopped, not wanting to finish my sentence.

"Not until what?" Aragorn's voice had darkened. I shook my head, pulling myself to my feet and away from Legolas' warmth. I stumbled and then righted myself, walking away, toward the edge of the forest.

"Get back here please. Answer the question." Aragorn's voice was dangerously low now.

I ignored him, knowing the tension I was creating.

"I said get back here." Aragorn almost yelled at me. I turned, just in time to see Legolas trying to reason with Aragorn. Telling him I just went through I traumatic experience and that he should go easy on me. Aragorn shook him off.

"Shut up." I growled. And by growled, I mean _ **growled.**_ I did not have to listen to him! "You are not my leader, my bonded, or my father. And if you were my father, you would be dead."

He glared right back. "You are wrong. I am you leader. I am in charge. And I order you. GET BACK HERE NOW." He shouted, drawing the attention of every living thing for a long ways around.

I took a step back. "You do not control me. I am _free._ I am my own creature. I am..." I whispered to both myself and him. I was kind of having a mental break-down at this point. I turned back to the others. Gandalf and Gimli were trying to hold Legolas back from doing something. Whether that something was comfort me or pummel Aragorn, I would never know. The Fellowship had fallen. I was going into shock.

"Answer the question." Aragorn commanded. I snarled and ran out into the open valley like a wild animal darts for freedom.

"No! I am in control! I am _**free!**_ " I yelled over my shoulder as I ran. "And I am leaving! I will be free in Valinor!"

I heard the anger in my own voice as I screamed. I shifted, taking off mid-stride, and shot off in the direction of the nearest mountains. The last thing I heard before I was out of ear shot was Legolas calling after me. I snorted, he was always trying to look after me.

I decided to ignore it this time. I couldn't help but remember how he hadn't fought for me in the beginning, how he never wanted me on this journey. I knew I was being silly, but at that moment, I wanted nothing more than to go to my father and make everything right. So I did. I turned back to where I had been born, so long ago. I turned back to where I had dreaded I must go.

a/n: Who do you think is Drakenia's father? Also, guys, I need feedback on how I'm doing. I only had a few comments, and believe me, while they are awesome and all, I need more opinions than just one or two. Thanks!

-Silverwolf22002 out (Keep on reading! 3 )


	6. Chapter 5: Firestorm

(Drakenia POV)

I snarled through the pain in my chest. I had not been here for so long. The smoke in the air burned its way down my throat and through my system.

I coughed, drawing attention to myself. I snarled as my wings turned to the heart of my birthplace. I landed on the edge of a rock face and shifted. My dress shined menacingly in the light of the fiery sky. I hastily wiped a few stray tears off my face.

 _"How could they? I'm a part of the Fellowship as well. How could you just abandon me?"_ I steeled myself against the memory. Then, I turned and walked forward into the castle before me. Well, it was more of a fortress really.

I walked the familiar halls, stopping at each doorway, wondering why I was going back to the place I dreaded.

Finally, at length, I came to the "throne room". I held my breath as I stepped inside.

"Father, I have returned." I said meekly, almost hoping he was not here at the moment. I did not get my wish.

He swiveled in his throne, turning to face me. "Daughter," He began with sickening sweetness, "I was only just wondering about you. Why have you come back. As I last saw you, you were dead-to-be." He smiled, his teeth bloodstained and yellow.

I cleared my throat. "I came to realize I was on the wrong side. I was not appreciated by them as I was by you. I am sorry for doubting you." I faked my tears now, letting them dribble down my face a bit, then wiping them away angrily.

He looked at me for a long moment and then opened his arms. "Well, daughter of mine, I am glad you came to your senses. Welcome home."

I ran to him, wanting nothing more than to be in someone's arms. I had not been in someone's arms who cared for me since...well...did this morning count? When Legolas held me in his arms, did he care about me? Or was that just friendship?

I pushed the thought away. I ignored my conscience, telling me that I was making a big mistake. After a few moments, I was released.

"Now, we have a war to win. Please go suit up." He asked me. Though, I know it wasn't a suggestion. That was an order.

I nodded.

Minutes later I stood in full battle gear. I was ready. My anger boiled, just below the surface. My mind was made clear from the anger coursing through my veins.

They left me. Kicked me out. Didn't want me. Didn't care.

I stalked out to meet my father and his army.

"Where are we going?" I asked quietly, coming to stand right beside him. My father glowered down at me, thinking.

"We send word to Isengard to send the armies to Helm's Deep." He said after a moment. I nodded quickly.

"I will meet the armies there. They will not see it coming." I smirked, ready to channel my anger into something more. Rage. Rage that flowed through the veins to the heart, and then out through the soul.

I took off, flying with all my might toward Helm's Deep. My mind felt like someone had set it on autopilot. I flew and flew, not stopping. Not thinking. I had fallen into old ways.

I finally came to as I flew along the cliffside. I was late.

 _"Lucky for me, I still have much left to prey on."_ I laughed in my mind, then stopped abruptly. What was I doing?

I shifted and landed on the cliff, noticing for the first time Aragorn and Gimli being maniacs and leaping onto the bridge in front of the doors. I could just go and capture both of them now...

Wait. What was I thinking?!

My thoughts were taken from what was wrong with my mind when Aragorn and Gimli were suddenly pulled up the side of the wall. I decided it was time to join the battle. I smiled as I let my claws slide from my fingers. I rarely let them see the daylight anymore. I reserved them for when I needed them most.

I stepped to the edge of the cliff. And dropped from the edge. Landing swiftly, I began to battle for my life.

I snarled as I finished off the few remaining orcs brave enough to challenge me.

I sheathed my claws, knowing I did not really need them, and ran toward the wall. I leapt and landed on the edge of the wall, teetering slightly. Legolas was there in an instant, pulling me from the edge. But I did not need it. I pulled away quickly, running to the gates, trying to strengthen it. Unfortunately, we were then called back to the keep.

Legolas tried to pull me with him, but I pulled away.

"No. Come with me, you must be safe. Please." He looked down at me.

"No. I must fight. I came to win, not to stand by and hide." I snapped back at him. He continued looking at me strangely. Then he tried to grab my arm and run. That did not work out well for him. Dragons are very stubborn creatures, as he came to find out, and refuse to be ordered about like children.

I shoved him off me and ran. I reached the edge of the battlefield and shifted, diving off the edge of the wall at the same time. The gate broke down. I looked for any stranded in the midst of the orcs. I found none.

Satisfied, I flew back to the cliff and landed, knowing I would be needed soon enough.

Soon enough, the gates of the keep were flung open and the armies of Rohan raced out of them. I let them run, refusing to fly down there with them. I saw Legolas looking up at the cliffs, as though he knew I was there. I stood, letting him see me.

Then I raced him along the cliffside, leaping off the edge and racing toward where I could hear the riders of Rohan amassing.

I flew till I was out of sight of the army now charging with all its might down the bridge toward the orcs.

I shifted mid-air, and landed beside Gandalf. I ran alongside him, speaking with him as we ran.

"Are they still putting up a fight? Have they given up?" Gandalf asked hurriedly. I nodded.

"They are charging out one last time right now. But I will fight and then leave. They do not want me here." I replied. Then, as if to punctuate my statement, I glared at him. He simply laughed and nodded.

We charged and I shifted, laughing at the shocked faces of the riders. I led the charge, racing to fly ahead of the group.

Legolas was the first to see me. I flew just above him, and attacked as many orcs as were left. The battle was over only a few minutes later.

Only about an hour later...

(Drakenia POV)

I stood in front of the mirror, ignoring the evil contraption that women call a dress on the bed. I looked down at my dress, if you could call it that. I decided I was just going to wear what I had on at the moment.

I turned, opened the door, and stepped outside. I turned a corner and almost ran into Legolas and Aragorn.

They were having a heated discussion.

"No. Legolas she must go. She is nothing more than a burden." Aragorn half yelled.

"But she is a great asset as well. She proved her worth today. She saved many lives." Legolas argued.

"She left us-"

"At _your_ prompting." Legolas retorted. "She wouldn't have left if you had not goaded her to do so."

"She went to Sauron! She went to the dark side! We cannot trust her." Aragorn's voice lowered slightly. "Who knows what she told him while she was there! We could all be dead men."

Legolas opened his mouth to argue again, but I cut him off.

"And I suppose you don't want to know what I learned from Sauron? Or do you want me to leave right away and not come back? I don't know what hurts more. The fact that you can't get over your prejudice against me, or the fact that you thought I would just go and abandon you?" I scoffed now, waiting for my answer.

Aragorn looked sincerely surprised. "Well-" I cut him off again.

"It doesn't matter. We both know you were talking about me. Well, you wanna know my last secret? The secret I have never told anyone? The secret even Gandalf does not know? Would that make you trust me? Should I tell you?" I asked scathingly.

Aragorn stuttered for an answer.

"Fine. I will. This had better show you that I care about you and trust you." I dragged both Legolas and Aragorn back to my room.

I took a deep breath.

"500 years ago, I was born to a 'happy' family. I, on the one hand, misunderstood what happy meant. I thought my father loved me. fourteen years later, I was tortured, burned, whipped, and then thrown to the beasts. At the time I did not understand. Now I do. My father is the one who did all of these things to me. Then, he left me at the edge of Mordor, wishing me to die. Gandalf found me days later. I had survived. From then on, I lived in fear. Fear of my father. Fear of death. Fear of pain. And even fear of fire.

My father is the person we fight against. Sauron. He threw me to the beasts. He left me to die. I would never go back willingly. I would rather die. I journeyed back to him, because I love the lot of you. I was angry. I wanted revenge. Your harsh words stirred up my rage. This time, he marked me. I will never be the same. I suffered for you." My voice trailed off into a whisper. Then, I lifted my head to show them the scar across my eyes.

The scars gleamed in the moonlight, showing the silvery scales under my skin.

Both looked at me sadly. One with pity and regret, the other with suspicion and mistrust. I looked at both of them for a long moment before pushing past the two of them out the door.

I ran for it, not stopping. I dodged people in the hallway. I raced to the entrance, falling to the stairs as soon as I got there. I looked up at the stars in defeat, wishing my life were different.

I refused to let my tears free, holding them back for another time. I stared up at the stars for who-knows-how-long until a set of footsteps interrupted my thoughts.

"Aragorn, leave me be." I said over my shoulder.

"I am not Aragorn, but I can still leave you if that is what you wish, mi'lady." The soft voice of Eomer carried through the air to my ears gently.

I turned to his voice. "No, I am just having a...a...a disagreement with Lord Aragorn at the moment." I said quietly. "I will be going inside now, if you don't mind." I added after a moment of thought.

He shook his head. "Well, I will accompany you indoors then." He answered swiftly.

I stood and made my way past him and into the banquet hall. The noise was quite amusing to me. Loads of drunkards all trying to hold a comprehensive conversation with each other. I laughed softly.

A Eomer wanted to accompany me, I allowed him to take my arm gently. Soon, we were drawn over to where Gimli and Legolas and a few others stood speaking about something or other.

"So its a drinking game?" Legolas asked softly.

Everyone laughed.

Gimli stated the rules and Eomer leaned against the barrels to enjoy the game. I stood next to him, laughing slightly at Gimli.

Both began drinking their mugs of ale, Legolas seemingly a bit suspicious of what was inside. I almost laughed at his face as he tasted the first sip.

I was soon distracted from the game by Eomer.

"Where are you from?" He asked curiously. I shifted.

"I was too young to remember." I answered softly, wishing it were the truth.

He nodded. "Do you remember your family?"

I laughed. "Of course I remember them." I said darkly. "They gave me these scars." I finished, pointing to the scars upon my face.

Eomer flinched. "They did that to you? Your real family? Didn't they care about you?"

I nodded. "My mother cared, but she died before I was even fourteen. My father was an evil creature. Born of dark and shadow and fire. Greedy for power. He gave these to me."

Eomer winced again. "Where did you learn to fight? Did Gandalf teach you your magic?" He asked eagerly.

I laughed. Laughing harder when I saw his smile widen. "I taught myself to fight. I have been on my own for a long time. No, Gandalf did not teach me my magic, I was born with it. I only have a little control compared to what Gandalf could do. My magic is much more destructive than his. He can work many spells of healing, I can only heal small wounds."

Eomer opened his mouth to speak again when Legolas interrupted him.

"I fell something. In the tips of my fingers." He paused, looking bewildered. "I think its affecting me." I almost laughed at Legolas' look of surprise and horror.

"See? What did I tell you? He can't hold his ale." Gimli promptly fell over onto the floor. And passed out. I couldn't help it. I laughed. Hard.

Then, I was swept away from Eomer by Legolas himself. I looked up at him, surprised. He dragged me away from Eomer, to the other side of the room.

"What?! What is so important that you have to drag me away from Eomer to talk about it?" I asked sharply.

He glared down at me. "Oh, I don't know. You _were_ getting all buddy-buddy with him." Legolas answered with an edge to his voice. I looked down.

"He is my friend. The only friend at the moment who does not know or care about my family." I whispered. Two small tears dripped down my face.

"I don't think any different about you now than I did an hour ago." Legolas protested gently, catching my tears in the palm of his hand. He held them out to me, waiting.

I smiled. "No. You touched them first. That is the dragon rule. Whoever catches the tears of the dragon can keep them." I stated softly. I turned away.

"Where are you going?" Legolas asked me slowly. I half turned back to him.

"I was in the battle. Now I need to go." I said simply. A look of pain crossed my face.

Legolas watched me with a sad smile. I turned completely and ran out the door.

I raced to the edge of the wall, stepped on top of it, and readied myself to shift and fly back to my cave.

I hesitated. _"Why didn't Legolas try to stop me?"_ I wondered vaguely. My answer came soon enough.

Just as I finished the thought, a pair of arms wrapped around my waist and yanked me backwards. I struggled, but my heart was not in it. I didn't want to hurt him. I knew on instinct that Legolas had come to stop me after all. I struggled harder, trying desperately to get free.

I gave up as Legolas only tightened his hold on me.

"I'm not letting go unless you promise not to immediately leave." He stated in a low voice. I could almost feel his brown eyes blazing into my back.

I nodded. "Fine. I won't leave right away."

He released me, letting me move away from him. I nodded gratefully.

"Why do you 'need' to leave?" Legolas questioned me, all business now.

I sighed, knowing I was not gonna get out of this one. "I have to go because I don't want to hurt anyone. I have to go because Aragorn does not trust me. Armies are made of trust. I can't be part of an army if we can't trust each other."

He sighed. "Running doesn't help. I know. I promise."

"How would you know? I have been running my whole life. Trying to forget my past. Trying to forget that I am the daughter of the Dark One. The daughter of a despicable creature that does not belong." I was over whelmed. I couldn't form a rational thought. So, much like earlier on this journey, I just did the most logical thing ever.

I jumped, well more like hurled, myself off the edge of the wall.

Unfortunately, I did not think through what I was doing immediately, so I ended up having a certain Elf coming along for the ride.

Yes, Legolas. He had grabbed me right before I leapt, like he knew what was coming. Fortunately for him, I shifted and grabbed him in my talons.

"Thanks." He yelled up at me. I only snorted in reply. At the moment, I was very unhappy with him. _Very. Unhappy._

So I decided to ignore his request of turning around again. He only yelled louder at me. And then he seemed to realize that I was not going to take him back quite yet. Nope. I was not. He started struggling in my grip, as though he thought I was going to eat him or something.

We only flew for about fifteen minutes, as I didn't want to take him too far from the fort of Rohan. Ha. Fort. Is that what they called a fort? Oh, well.

I set him down gently on the edge of a cliff and then sat farther from the cliff, between him and freedom. I snorted in amusement as I looked at him closely. He looked worried, his hair was slightly mussed, and his clothes were crumpled in a few different places from struggling to get out of my talons.

I shifted back to human form, knowing that I was only making him more worried by the second. He looked at me strangely.

"Weren't you wearing something else a while ago? Something different?" Legolas asked cautiously.

I laughed. "First lesson in dragon-ology: a dragon's scales shift with them like clothes. Therefore, I have control over what I'm wearing when I shift." I explained. Then I thought of something. "Didn't you know? Your father must have taught you about dragons if he wanted you to catch one."

Legoals shook his head. "I was told nothing, other than that the captured dragon was to become my..." He trailed off, shook his head, and continued. "My instructor. That concerned me, as dragons were so rare. An instructor for an Elf is a very...um..." He paused looking for the right word.

"It's what? What is having an instructor to an Elf?" I prodded him with my foot. Legolas snatched at it playfully.

"It's a very strange thing. Not many Elves have ever had instructors. Not many have needed more than their fathers or mothers. An outside instructor is almost unheard of."

I looked at him sarcastically. "Looks like someone needed a bit more help than a few others. Slow learner are we?" I teased.

He mocked hurt. "What? Who said _I_ was the one who was a slow learner? _You_ have gotten yourself hurt more on this journey than I have in the last century."

I laughed with him. Then I turned, watching the sunset turn the sky into a fire. I could feel Legolas watching me. I ignored it.

I closed my eyes, letting the warmth wash over me as the sun set. Then, I felt something deep inside of me stir. Like it had just awoken. My eyes flew open. I felt my skin start to partially shift.

Legolas yelped. I almost laughed. Almost.

But then I saw what had made me open my eyes. The flower. Flickering in the sky. And I felt an inexplicable pull toward it.

I stood, almost without realizing I had. Walking toward the cliff, I didn't know _what_ was going through my head. I shifted without realizing as well. I stepped off the cliff and spread my wings. The only thing going through my head was that I needed to get to the flames in the sky. Legolas called after me, but I almost didn't hear him.

 _"This is what my dream is. A reality. Now I have to fulfill that reality. What is happening?"_ I wished my mind was clearer, but there was nothing I could do about it.

Too late I remembered what always occurred right before I woke up. I always fall. I always scream silently. I always loose to the world.

I turned to go back to the cliff and Legolas with a roar of terror, but it was too late. My nightmare had come. My death was impending.

My wings locked. I opened my mouth to roar, but no sound came.

My eyes widened, and I could clearly see Legolas screaming at me in fear. As though he wished he could bring me back to the cliff just by screaming and waving his arms at me.

Ok, so it wasn't really screaming. More like yelling softly to me. But still. With Legolas, that's about as close as you get to screaming.

Anyway, I continued flailing my four limbs around, knowing that this would not end well. I looked at the flaming flower in the sky one last time, then looked at Legolas and tried to communicate with my eyes. Tried to tell him I was sorry that I was dying. And then I hit the ground.

And saw only pain.

a/n: How did you guys like this chapter? I want more reviews please! I know there are more of you reading this than are commenting...pleases? I need support and feedback on my story. :) Anyway, the next chapter probably won't be up for a while because I have to deal with a lot of things right now. Also, I'm sorry about not having this done over the weekend. I was sick the whole two weeks before, then I couldn't hear for like a week, and then I found out I had a 'mild' ear infection. And then, on top of all of that, I went up to California that weekend as well. Which turned out to be a nine hour drive. Sorry, I was busy. :) Anyway, I'm glad you have stuck with me this far. Also, for future reference, if any of you had made fan-art for Draken and want to share, I would love to have you message it to me! I'll give you credit and everything, but I'm running out of ideas for chapter header pic things...yeah. thats about it. Thanks again!

-Silverwolf22002 3


	7. Chapter 6: Legend

And saw only pain...

(Legolas POV)

I raced down to where Drakenia's body had made contact with the earth. The pounding in my ears drowned out everything else, except for my scream of horror.

I reached the body, panting slightly from both the exertion and the adrenaline.

 _"She can't be dead. She just can't."_ I kept repeating to myself as I walked slowly toward the unmoving dragon.

"No." I whispered, a million things racing through my head as I took in the sight of the unmoving, unbreathing, unliving, corpse.

I crouched at her head, hoping to see some sign of life, but I knew already in my heart that she was dead. Gone. Forever.

A tear slipped down my cheek and landed on her's. I almost smiled at the irony.

 _"She let me keep her tears, now she will keep mine."_ I wished that I could go back and let her go. This was all my fault.

In the other world...

(Drakenia POV)

I awoke from what felt like a long sleep. Opening my eyes, I looked around. And gasped in horror.

For, I saw Legolas crouched over my dead body, crying. I raised my hand, as if to touch him, but I then realized what I was.

I looked down at myself, marveling at how humanoid I looked, even after death. Then I reached back out to Legolas, allowing my hand to brush his arm. I smiled slightly as he looked up. He looked at me painedly, wishing -clearly- that he could will me to be alive again. I sighed softly, knowing I was dead for good. Then I looked over my right shoulder, as something had caught my eye.

It was Haldir. The soul of him anyway.

I walked on air toward him, bowing slightly as I neared. He spoke softly to me.

 _ **"My purpose is done, but your's is not. Those who have something left to do may return, but only if they are willing."**_ He whispered to me mysteriously.

I nodded, turning back to Legolas as I did so. I stepped toward him and knelt beside him.

 _"Let me come back to you. Let me stay with you."_ That probably sounded weird coming from me, but he let me comfort him anyway. I imagined myself living back in my dragoness body, not dead, not sleeping, just there.

A strange feeling came over me. I gasped, drawing the worried gaze of Legolas to me. He reached out to grab my shoulders but his hands went straight through them. His gaze became terrified.

I gave him a calming smile, hoping that he would understand my choice. Then, I threw my head back and disappeared. And felt nothing.

Moments later...

(Legolas POV)

I looked down at the body of the girl I had spent so much time with on this journey. One last tear streaked down my face. My heart felt like it had broken. Then I thought of something.

 _"What does this mean? My heart is breaking, but it could not be..."_ I thought to myself. I wished for Drakenia to wake and laugh at me, stay by my side and promise never to leave me alone. But that could not happen. She was gone.

I looked at here and decided that I wanted to stay here for the night. I curled my body against her scaled shoulder, gently pulling her wing over me for cover.

I fell into a fitful sleep.

 _Dream:_

 _Drakenia stood beside me, leaning on me for support. I ran my hand through her hair, not believing it was truly her. She looked up at me and smiled. She opened her mouth to speak, but only a blood-chilling scream came out._

 _Her throat was torn open and her blood pooled at my feet as I tried to stem the flow._

 _Her eyes darkened, she was dead._

 _A wail of pure heartbreak broke from my mouth._

 _I pressed my lips gently to her forehead, knowing there was nothing I could do._

 _I stood ant turned._

 _But everywhere I looked, there was more of her, each Drakenia meeting the same end. A gruesome death. I looked to the one who had killed her._

 _I saw myself, grinning as I ripped out her throat, let her blood spill. I cried out in terror and pain. The other me locked his eyes with mine. But it couldn't be me. His eyes were red, redder than Drakenia's flames themselves. But it was me._

 _"Don't you see?" He snarled at me. "You killed her. You killed her. She is dead because of you. You let her die."_

 _"No! NO! I did everything I could! It was not my fault!" I cried, my voice cracked and I fell to the floor._

 _End dream_

I awoke gasping for breath. To the sound of singing. I looked for the voice, but could find no one.

I raced through the grass toward the sound of the voice. I did not find it yet again. I turned to go back to where I had slept, but could not find it. The body of Drakenia was gone. A thought came to my mind. I sang back to the sweet voice, something that I had created.

If I was right, the song would draw the owner of the beautiful voice to me.

There was a slight rustle off to my right and I whirled to find the one I wished for most.

I dared not breathe.

"Drakenia?" I asked, my voice shaky and unsure.

She nodded to me. She opened her mouth to speak, but I didn't wait that long. I flung myself across the clearing and pulled her into my arms.

"Never do that again. _**Never.**_ _"_ I demanded.

She laughed into my shoulder. "No. I will never do that again."

I didn't let go, I was too afraid to loose her again.

About a minute later...

(Drakenia POV)

I pulled myself away from Legolas slowly, as to not upset him. I looked up at him.

"Did I really scare you that much?" I asked softly.

I didn't really get a reply, unless a kiss to the forehead was my reply.

I laughed and began to walk away. Legolas followed me silently, knowing we had to get back to Helm's Deep soon. I shifted into my Dragoness form.

"No! Wait, we should just walk!" Legolas protested, but he had no chance to continue complaining. I whirled and snatched him up in my talons.

I lifted off, throwing a terrified Legolas up into the air so I could catch him on my back. He landed softly on his toes, balancing on the treacherously slippery scales between my wings.

He slowly lowered himself into a sitting position on my back.

Now certain that he was completely situated, I bolted off in the direction of Helm's Deep.

Minutes later, Legolas tensed as I perked my ears at a noise. He hadn't heard what I heard and was obviously not prepared for me to lunge for the ground, turning on my back in the process.

He clutched my back desperately. Unfortunately, I knew what I was doing.

I blasted fire into the air at the Nazgul and Fell Beast that had been trailing us for a while.

They backed off for a moment, giving me time to reach my arms around my head and grab Legolas. I passed him to my back talons and cupped them around him. He had strung his bow and was trying to get off a shot without hitting me.

I raked my talons across the snout of the Fell Beast and locked my wings, free-falling to allow Legolas to fire the arrow at the Nazgul. He hit the Fell Beast, but did not kill it as I had to pull up the second before he released it.

I climbed higher into the air as the Nazgul screamed out its rage.

I yanked my back talons up closer to my belly as it ducked under me. It raked the dagger across my underbelly, earning a screech from me. I beat my wings faster to climb higher.

I had a plan, but to pull it off, I had to be as high up as possible. The Nazgul followed me up.

I reached the lowest I could be to pull off my plan. I breathed fire, at the same time tossing Legolas gently to the cliff that was only a few feet below us.

I knew that he was tough and all, but I needed to drop insanely fast. Too fast for him to breathe properly. Plus, I needed a back up if I happened to fail.

I curled my wings in and plummeted toward the ground, my eyes squeezed halfway closed. My legs curled up under me, making me go faster.

Just as I was about to hit the ground, I flared my wings, bringing myself to skim over the ground. I raced toward the cliff-side and then barely pulled up in time to allow the Fell Beast to hit the cliff. I grabbed Legolas as I flew off, ignoring the screams of the Nazgul behind me.

We reached Helm's Deep without further incident.

I landed, watching with amusement as Aragorn and Gimli stalked toward me, ready to yell their heads off at me. But, they never got the chance. I collapsed into Legolas' arms, and realized for the first time that I had a serious slice on my stomach.

The last thing I remembered was Gandalf hurrying out to the battlefield to take care of me.

Only about an hour later...

I awoke to Legolas staring down hard at me. I couldn't resist my reflexes and smacked him before I realized what I had done.

"Yes, Aragorn, I think she's awake now." He said through the laughter. I blushed.

"Well, I will come inside in a few minutes; You seem to have a few things to ... erm... work out..." He said, chuckling lightly at the end.

I looked at Legolas expectantly. "So? What were we supposed to work out?" I asked, my voice soft as I was so confused.

He chuckled nervously and rubbed the back of his neck. "Erm...Nothing? I have no idea what he was talking about." He said quickly.

I raised my eyebrow at him. "Uh-huh. Sure..." I said sarcastically. "So, nothing at all..." Hmmmm, Legolas was up to something.

He looked at me one last time and then darted for the door. I was still to weak to reach the door before he did. I looked down and realized that someone had changed my clothes for me while I slept.

Good. Now, in this, I chased Legolas through the halls, earning a few laughs from the Lady Eowen and her brother.

Wait! Her brother was _**Eomer?!**_ When did that happen?!

I shrugged and continued my race after Legolas.

We ran past Aragorn, who smirked at us -the kind of smirk you had if you knew something- but I thought nothing of it. I finally caught up to Legolas a few minutes later and lowered myself to the ground to rest.

He smirked and sat behind me.

"So, what are you up to?" I asked, still gasping for breath. Apparently that run and wound had tired me out a whole lot.

"Nothing much. Just getting back to annoying you to death. You know, the usual." He answered with a smile.

"Hmmm." I laid back in the grass, looking up at the clouds. "So, how did you enjoy your fist flight on **_'Dragon Air_** '?"

Legolas' eyes lit up as he chuckled. "If that's what you call flying, I don't think I will ever do that again."

I smiled. This is how life should be.

Happy.

Carefree.

Relaxing.

With friends.

Never-ending.

a/n: Sorry guys! I have been super sick and super busy lately! I will try to update more often, but I can't promise anything...sorry again... :( Please check out my poll! I have so many ideas that I need to know which one you guys want me to use! Thanks! here's the link: What Fanfiction Should I Write Next?


	8. Chapter 7: Truth

And then, I opened my eyes and remembered that life was not peaceful. Why did I remember this? Because Legolas. That is the only reason. Life is not peaceful when you were getting questioned constantly. I, personally, would rather be chasing after butterflies...and I hate chasing after butterflies.

"So, what happened to your mother?" Legolas asked, deciding I was in a good enough mood to ask a few questions.

"I don't remember much of my mother. My father wasn't always who he is now; once he was a good man, of sorts. My mother fell in love with him then. Father, he- well- never really talked about what happened during the first few months. I- I think- I think what happened was an accident, that it wasn't meant to happen. Or, that something went wrong." I closed my eyes, wishing I could forget the last thing I heard my mother say. _"I love you, honey. Stay strong. Never give up hope. Never give in. Never submit. Never accept defeat. I love you, Lil' Fire."_ It was almost as though she knew.

"I lost my mother too. A very long time ago. She never came back from a battle. It destroyed my father, from the inside out. Destroyed me too." Legolas' eyes grew downcast. "I still miss her dearly."

I looked up at the sky and then back at him. "The day that it happened, it was almost like she knew that she wasn't going to come back. The last thing she said to me: 'Never accept defeat.' It's what I live by."

"So that is why it pains you to think of yourself as tied down?"

I nodded. "It makes me feel that I'm letting her down. I will never hear her laugh again, nor hear her soft voice calling. Not in this life. So, I lived up to her wish for the last thousand years. Stayed free, never let anyone boss me around. But, I have come to realize that I was wrong."

"How so?" He asked, he brown eyes glinting with curiosity.

"I was living, free, yes. But I was not living _**free**_. You may not see the difference, but I finally do. I had not let my heart be free to find friends. I lived a solitary life. She would not have wanted me to do that. She would have wanted me to be free in body, heart, mind, and soul. Free to love. I did not understand that...until I started on this journey." I answered.

"When on this journey did you begin to realize this?" Legolas questioned, but I had heard something.

"The beacons are lit." I mumbled. "The beacons are lit! **_The beacons are lit_**! Come on!" I cried.

I jumped up, Legolas following after. But, before we reached the edge of the meadow, I heard Legolas mutter something under his breath.

 _"Tye n- verca ar mirima."_ The phrase kept repeating itself over in my head. But, I had no time to try and find what it meant.

I stopped suddenly, Legolas running past me and into the hall beyond.

I had seen something...something...almost - familiar. Something I used to know and had forgotten.

A vision of stars filled my head. And something my mother had said.

 _"Someday, dear one, you will find the truth. The Dragons of Old were never gone. They live on in you. Follow the stars, the fire in the sky, let their bright light be your guide."_ I felt that time stood still. I finally realized what was going on.

A hand clapped down on my shoulder, bringing me out of my stupor. I turned, expecting Legolas or Aragorn, but found neither. There stood Merry, looking up at me mournfully.

"Go." He said simply. I looked at him confusedly, so he continued. "Go. I can see it in your eyes, that you must go. You have seen something or other and have heard the call of time. Go. I will tell them what has happened to you."

I nodded slightly. "You are right. I have felt the call of the wild and heard the cry of the free. I must go, but that is not why. I have remembered something. Something that could help us win the War of the Ring. That is why I must go."

Merry nodded to me. "If you see Pipppin, please, grab him."

I laughed. "He is safer with Gandalf then with me. Just ask Legolas." I hugged Merry. "Be safe, dear one."

With that, I turned to the horizon, shifting as I did so. I raced toward the horizon, leaving a cheering Merry, yelling Aragorn, and smiling Legolas. I let out a roar.

I flew for hours on end, into the night, following the fire in the sky. As I looked at my surroundings, I realized I was flying over the _Lonely Mountain_. So, knowing that the last Dragon of Old had lived here once, I flipped over and descended toward the ground. I reached the breach in the mountain - the entrance if you will - and shifted uncertainly to fit through the small gap. It still smelled of death and dragon here, and I followed my senses farther into the mountain, toward the smell of gold. I reached the chamber that the great Smaug had slept in for years under the mountain.

I took a deep breath and recalled one of the dear things my mother had said. _"The Dragons of Old were never gone. They live on in you."_

The Dragons of Old were never gone...never gone. Every time I repeated it, more understanding settled in. But I had to be sure. I bent down to touch the gold beneath me.

As my skin came into contact with it, the gold seemed to feel alive. I closed my eyes and walked toward where I could feel something that did not belong here. When I felt that I was on top of the disturbance, I opened my eyes and bent down, seeing a piece of parchment lying there.

Picking it up, I read aloud. " _Mal Yol, Zu'u vis ni kos til wah raak ahrk aak hi. Zu'u los krosis. Hin monah fen kuz ulaak do hi. Mal Yol, aal ven kos alun voth hi._ "

*Little Fire, I can not be there to lead and guide you. I am sorry. Your mother will take care of you. Little Fire, may the wind be ever with you.*

I shifted again, back to dragon form, uncaring for the stone around me. I flew erratically out of the chamber, panting and carrying the parchment with me.

 _"Little Fire."_ My mother used to call me that. But only she knew that.

"Holy Dragonfire." I whispered as a knew thought came to my brain. "Holy Dragonfire."

I ignored my feelings, flying as fast as I could toward the nest of the Great Eagles. I needed answers. And they would provide them. Whether they liked it or not.

On my way toward the Eagles' nest, I flew over a battle field and realized this was the battle for Gondor. I flew closer, hoping my friends were not involved. My hopes were dashed as, on my way toward the ground, a certain Elf and Dwarf caught my eye. Well, the Elf caught my eye more than the Dwarf did, but still.

I flew up behind the Elf laughing as the Dwarf had a miniature heart-attack when I snatched the Elf up in my talons.

As Legolas started to taunt me, I had half a mind to drop him. The other half was tempted to smack him. I did neither. I roared and dropped him gently over by Aragorn and flew off to get Gimli. As I approached him, the Dwarf started shouting.

"No! You stay outta this missy! Leave me here to fight!" He yelled as I grabbed him from the ground and flew him over to where Legolas had just taken down a Mamukil.

"That still only counts as one!" I heard him yell to Legolas as I dropped Gimli off and turned to fly away.

I heard a shout from Aragorn and turned toward him...just in time to be rammed by a Fell Beast in the side.

I roared in pain and anger, but shoved the thing backwards and continued on my journey. I knew they would be alright. Especially since I sensed that Eowyn was somewhere down there, fighting alongside them. She would look after them.

I placed an arm over my ribs - probably broken by the Fell Beast - and winced in pain. I looked down quickly to see if the bone had broken through the skin.

It hadn't.

So I bore the pain until I reached the Eagles, who lived precariously close to the lands of Mordor. Too close for them to be comfortable. Too close for them to **not** know _**something**_. And I was going to find out whatever they knew about the Dragons of Old.

The hours went by in a flurry of pain and stops. I wondered vaguely why I hadn't tried to heal myself. Finally, I collapsed to rest for the night. My broken bones were killing me and I did not believe I could make it much longer.

Suddenly, I was not splayed out on the ground in the dark night. I was, instead, in Lothlorien. Surprisingly. And, as I looked around, the Lady of Light stood over me and spoke.

 _"You are not there yet. You must find the truth and help the others. For they are lost without you."_ she said softly in my ear.

I looked at her. _"They are better off without me. They can handle themselves."_ I replied with a sigh.

 _"Not even Elves live forever, young one. And no one can live without love. You have taught them that. There is always more to be learned. Follow the rising sun, and you shall learn the truth."_

I jerked back to reality, still clutching at my ribs, and staggered to my feet. I spread my wings painfully.

 _"For Frodo. I'm doing this for Frodo. And Sam. And Gimli. And Merry. And Pippin. And Aragorn. And Legolas. And Gandalf. And Boromir. I'm doing this for them."_ I thought over and over again. Those words pushed me through the pain and into the sky. They pushed me to the Nest of the Great Eagles. Where I promptly collapsed.

The King of the Great Eagles, Landroval, stood upon the Great Rock. He swiveled his head to see me.

"The Dragonchild. Come for answers in a time of war?" He asked, looking back out at the sky.

"Yes. I have been pondering what my mother revealed to me long ago; the truth hidden in a riddle. Now I need answers to stop the war."

The Great Eagle bobbed his head slightly. "Indeed. Your mother told me you would come for answers one day."

"And what is the answer? What is it I need to know?" I asked anxiously.

Landroval eyed the space behind me, looked back at me, and then spoke. "Run, Dragonchild. Run, and live to save your friends."

I whirled around. And saw Sauron staring at me from a vaguely humanoid figure.

Landroval launched himself in front of me, protecting me from the knife launched at me - a morgul blade - but not from the binding curse.

"I bind you, Dragonchild, in this human form till death may take its toll." He cried, with such force behind his words that it took me a moment to realize what had happened.

I turned and ran. As I ran down the slope, I ignored the pounding of my heart, telling me I was wrong.

Could it be that Sauron was _**not**_ my father? Or were my mother's words playing tricks on me?

 _"The Dragons of Old live on in you."_

"Holy flaming Dragonfire." It wasn't really a curse, I had abandoned those long ago, but it was the closest it could get to being one. I realized who my father was.

A Dragon of Old.

A Fire-breather.

A "Wyrm."

And now that I knew this, I knew how to defeat the Dark One and end the War of the Ring...

But first, I had to out-run the evil "father-figure" chasing me.

As I raced down the slope, I called for aid.

My voice was not as deep as a dragon's should have been, nor was it as rough or dark, but it called for the aid of a dragon. It sounded out my need.

A fireball hit the rock next to me and I dodged instinctively to the left, rolling behind a bush and then getting to my feet.

"Dear daughter, I'm sorry to have kept you so, but I must go to defeat the insolent fools who dare attack my gate." Sauron's voice sounded like it was slithering through the air. I shuddered. In a flash of light, he was gone and I was alone.

And then the sound of wingbeats filled the air.

Someone was coming.

Someone familiar.

A friend.

An old friend of mine.

Geyol.

The Dragon emerged from the cloudy sky and descended. I stood and ran toward the edge of the cliff, wishing I was not bound by the curse of the Dark One.

I leapt and landed on the back of an old friend.

"How are you, Geyol?"

Geyol meant "Ignite" in Dragonish, and I thought it was the perfect name for him; he was always getting himself into trouble of some sort.

"Fine. But you, obviously, are not. Where to, bound one?" The Fire-scaled dragon asked in a voice that sounded like the crackling of flames.

"The gates of Mordor."

Geyol flinched, but nodded. "Do you have your armor?"

"No, but I do have my magic." I replied quickly. I began to weave my magic about myself, creating my own armor.

My armor took to my skin like scales. I grinned slightly, then looked up. My heart dropped to my feet.

 _ **Mordor.**_

 _ **The very gates.**_

 ** _We were here._**

 ** _Get ready to die...or stop the War...there is no other option._**

I slid off my dear friend, telling him to leave me there. Geyol obliged most willingly. Mordor was not a place to be in these ages. He banked right and was gone, lost in the clouds.

I rolled onto the cliffside - the natural gate - and pulled out the last letter my mother had given me...the _only_ letter, in fact.

"Truth." I whispered softly to it, pleading this was the right phrase, and that I was right about my hope. There was a tense moment of silence, then a soft click emitted. The runes peeled away from the page and flitted away in the wind, now just shells - empty, unimportant.

 _"Dear daughter, know that I hated withholding the truth from you, but it was better this way. The Ancient Dragons live on in_ _ **you.**_ _Smaug the Great was your father. You and I were captured by Sauron not long after Smaug's demise. Please, I know this is hard for you, but you are - whether you like it or not - full of royal blood. If you are reading this, I am dead, and you, Little Fire, are the_ _ **Dragon Empress.**_ _"_

The voice pulled my soul from deep inside, somewhere I hadn't looked before.

The Dragon Empress.

I smirked.

Game On Sauron...

Duh duh dunnnnn...

A/N: Hi guys, please don't kill me...I was kind-of facing writer's block during this chapter...sorry it took so long to finish. I knew where I wanted to go, I was just trying to figure out how to get there... :) You have no idea how many times it wasn't good enough for me, and how many times I rewrote this...sorry again!

-silverwolf22002 out :) Thanks again loyal readers!

Also, please check out Brunuhville's amazing, life-changing, emotional Dragon Empress. It was the main thing that kept me going during this. Also, I wanna know, Do you guys want me to keep going after the end of LOTR? OR: do you want me to wrap everything up in the end of LOTR? I can do either, but I wanna know now, so I can plan ahead...

PS: There will be an inner struggle next chapter... and Drakenia may not win. So, here ya go: a prologue to the next chapter! YAY!

Prolouge:

I stood, shaking slightly, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart. I stepped toward the black mess that was the gate. There was a whirl of black and shadow, and two Nazguls and Sauron himself stood before me.

I smiled.

"Oh, dear Sauron, don't you know who I am?" I asked, ever so sweetly.

His eyebrows raised slightly. "No indeed, pray tell."

I smirked again, tilted my head back and let out a bone-chilling roar. Sauron's eyes widened slightly.

"B-b- How? You shouldn't have been able to-" I cut him off with a snap. The said snap was the sound of the closest Nazgul's breaking armor. I had thrown a punch at him, hoping my super-human strength hadn't abandoned me.

It hadn't.

The other Nazgul fled in terror as the first collapsed to the cold ground.

I stalked toward Sauron.

He backed up a step.

Now we were on the wall, begging our final battle.

 **Life or death.**

 **That is the only thing we were fighting for.**

 **And I may fail.**

 **My poor friends...they would win the war, only to realize what they had lost.**

 **Me.**


	9. Chapter 8: Empress

**A/N: Please listen to Brunuhville's "Dragon Empress" during this chapter...that song is what gave me inspiration for how this chapter should go.**

(Drakenia POV)

I stood, shaking slightly, trying to ignore the pounding of my heart. I stepped toward the black mess that was the gate. There was a whirl of black and shadow, and two Nazguls and Sauron himself stood before me.

I smiled.

"Oh, dear Sauron, don't you know who I am?" I asked, ever so sweetly.

His eyebrows raised slightly. "No indeed, pray tell."

I smirked again, tilted my head back and let out a bone-chilling roar. Sauron's eyes widened slightly.

"B-b- How? You shouldn't have been able to-" I cut him off with a snap. The said snap was the sound of the closest Nazgul's breaking armor. I had thrown a punch at him, hoping my super-human strength hadn't abandoned me.

It hadn't.

The other Nazgul fled in terror as the first collapsed to the cold ground.

I stalked toward Sauron.

He backed up a step.

Now we were on the wall, beginning our final battle.

 **Life or death.**

 **That is the only thing we were fighting for.**

 **And I may fail.**

 **My poor friends...they would win the war, only to realize what they had lost.**

 **Me.**

I smirked at Sauron, stepping toward him, my grin growing wider as he hurriedly stepped back.

"Shall we?" I asked, my voice dripping with mockery.

He was so fast, I almost lost my head. Luckily, my dragoness instincts did not fail me. I ducked and rolled, retaliating with a blast of magic.

I drew my dagger and deflected the next blow. There was a roar above me, and Sauron smiled.

"Sorry, dearling, but I will be winning the battle today. Goodbye."

"No, sorry Sauron, but **_I_** will be winning this battle." I snapped back at him.

"And why is that?" He asked, clearly thinking I had gone mad.

"Because. I am the..." I dragged out the last word, knowing I was driving him insane.

"You are the _what_?!" He yelled anxiously.

"The _**Dragon Empress**_." I whispered, then I whirled around and let out a roar that could've torn the ears off a Mamukil. The Fell Beast and it's Nazgulian rider stopped for a moment. Then the Fell Beast flipped the Nazgul off its back and began to fly away, east toward the Great Eagles.

"You- you are the _Dragon Empress_?! That is impossible! I killed your mother years ago, _she_ was the Dragon Empress. You cannot-" He ducked my punch and dodged the swing of my sword, backing up as he did so.

"I am. How else would I be able to do this?" I replied, throwing my arms out and then jumping -for the third time this journey- off the side of a cliff.

I heard someone scream as I fell, but I pulled every ounce of energy into the blast of magic I needed. And the miracle happened.

I shifted into Dragoness form.

And swooped back up to the top of the wall to grab Sauron by the shoulders and drag him off in the direction of the mountains, where his tomb would lie forever.

Away from my loved ones.

(Legolas POV)

I scanned the surrounding area, looking for the dragon figure that I had seen. Drakenia had been here, and she had jumped off a cliff.

She had grabbed Sauron by the shoulders, and flown off.

The truth hit me in the heart.

She had betrayed us. She had saved Sauron. She had taken him from battle.

I couldn't believe it.

I took my anger out on my enemies, fighting everything until I couldn't feel my heart's pain.

(Drakenia POV)

Just after leaving the battle, I changed my mind.

We weren't going to the mountains, we were going to Mount Doom...to drop Sauron in the volcano...and watch him burn.

Yep. I'm completely insane.

As I flew, I checked for the Hobbits; I knew they had made it into Mordor, but they hadn't gotten to the volcano...

I spotted a figure, lumpy and small and childish, dragging themselves off the mountain-side; I decided to check it out. My eyes widened.

"Sam! Sam, you're almost there! Keep going!" I cried, my voice cracking from the many emotions running through my veins. "I'll meet you at the top! Keep going Sam!"

He looked up at me, the pain in his eyes evident - even from hundreds of feet away. I nodded at him and roared. Then I banked left and sped up, trying to reach the peak of the volcano before Sam, so I could throw the "Lord of Darkness" into his own fire.

I wished I could take him with me, but this was his struggle...I couldn't interfere...especially with the "Dark Lord" in my talons, cursing me with every insult and in every language he knew.

The flaming winds burned my scales, the smoke stung my eyes, and the heat made my snout tingle. But I kept going.

And then I was there.

The ash burned my nose, and I wished it was a dream, but there I was. At the very place my mother had died. I understood her words now. _"Fire in the sky..."_ The fire wasn't the sun...it was the volcano, exploding it's wrath upon us all.

I used my magic to bind Sauron from his magic and his strength, and then looked over the edge where my mother must've fallen. A single dragon tear slid down my snout, and I flicked it away angrily.

Minutes later, Sam appeared, dragging Frodo with him.

Frodo stepped to the edge, holding the ring in front of him. But I heard nothing for I was in a dream.

 _My mother smiled down at me, her warm eyes locked on mine. "One day, darling, you will find the love in your heart. The passion locked away until you find your soulmate. The burning in your chest."_

 _I looked away. "But Mother, will I ever find him?"_

 _She laughed, her bright amber eyes gleaming with happiness. "Yes, dearling, we all have one...the matter is finding him. But, I know you will find your soul. Though I doubt he lives in the clouds."_

 _I looked back at her, wishing I knew what she was talking about. Then the door burst open, and my father - my_ _ **real**_ _father - dashed in._

 _"You have to go, they are here for you." He said hurriedly._

 _I was snatched up by my mother and dragged out the crack in the roof. She took nothing with her, but her flying made it impossible to_ _ **not**_ _know we were leaving and never coming back._

 _I heard the roar of my father. The last I ever heard of him._

 ** _"I am fire. I am death."_**

 _And then my mother dove through the clouds, sending everything into darkness._

And I realized now that I had known my father, and I had forgotten.

I looked back up to Frodo and Sam, finding Frodo and Golum fighting for it.

Well, I assumed it was Frodo. I couldn't see him. Golum bit the ring off Frodo's finger, and leapt aside. I grabbed Sauron, and tossed him into the Fire and Death below.

Funny.

The last thing I remember of my father is what kills the "father" I have known for years.

I shoved Sam back from the ledge with a wing, and dove at Golum.

"Tell Legolas," I paused, not sure what to say. "Tell him-"

"I'll tell him." Sam said with a knowing look in his eyes.

"And make sure he knows it had to be this way. And give him this." I said urgently, pointing to the pendant around my neck. I yanked the cord and tossed it to Sam. Then, I snatched Golum up and dove into the lava.

Into the fire.

Into the death.

Into the _beyond_.

I fought through the pain of death. And through the pain of losing Legolas. For I had realized. I had found my Soulmate. And I had given him up. For the Greater good.

And then I closed my eyes for the last time.

And let death take me.

(Legolas POV)  
I stood, shell-shocked, as Sam told me the tale of Drakenia.

"You know, she wanted me to tell you something." He said at the end of his story.

"Go on..." I said, not really listening anymore.

"She wanted me to give you this." He said, handing me the gold, blood-smeared pendant she had always worn. "She wanted me to tell you that she loved you."

"She did?" I asked, genuinely confused. All those snide remarks. All those little snarks and sassy retorts. And she loved me?

"She hid it well...but I could tell...the moment she showed me her secret-"

"Wait, _**you knew**_?!" I asked quickly, concerned for... well, myself...it seemed like everyone knew before she told them...everyone knew something I didn't.

"Yes. She showed me, concerned that she would need herbal remedies sometime along the journey, and she trusted me the most."

I fell back against the tree I had been leaning on. Did she not know I loved her? Did she not care?

"Leave me to grieve. I must be alone." I said softly, a tear dribbling down my cheek.

I slid to the ground and wept, ignoring the retreating footsteps of Sam. I could feel my heart breaking. Shattering. Dying. But I pushed on, Drakenia would not want me to die over her.

Not after she sacrificed herself for us.

For me.

(Gandalf's POV)

I listened calmly to Sam's explanation of what happened in the volcano. But on the inside, I was dying. My heart was tearing itself out of my chest.

I could not have lost her.

Not Drakenia.

Not the only Dragon of Old left.

I sighed inwardly and tried to smile. I knew Drakenia. And if I knew Drakenia, I knew she wouldn't want me to cry for her. She would want us to celebrate her life. The life that had saved our own.

So I smiled. And thought of her.

(Aragorn POV)

I looked at Gandalf, wishing I knew why he was smiling, wishing I could be happy in this time of death and grief. But I couldn't. Legolas had lost a love. Just as he had lost Tauriel so long ago.

I knew the story.

I knew his ways.

But this was a love that he would never forget. This was a Soulmate.

And a Soulmate is never forgotten.

But Drakenia had trusted me. She had laughed with me. She had forgiven me. So I must do what I can to help Legolas through this. She loved him. And he her. And love conquers everything.

 _Even Death itself._

(Merry POV)

I clung to Pippin, sobbing my heart out.

I had lost Drakenia.

A friend.

A sister.

A young child.

A protector.

And it had been _**me**_ who sent her off for answers. It was me that killed her. My fault.

The words kept repeating themselves in my brain. NO. NO. She is not dead. I can feel it. She lives somewhere. But she will not return. Not even for Legolas. And she loved him. So I will smile at her memory. And wish the pain away. I will live free, like her. And never _surrender_.

(Pippin POV)

I sobbed into Merry's hair, knowing I would never see the playful, sweet, young Dragonchild again.

I had lost the closest thing to a mother I had on this journey.

I remembered her, holding me close in the snow. Keeping me warm. I remember her shoving me out of the way of the avalanche, almost dying in the process. I remember her taking on the Balrog, protecting us from its wrath. I remember. And I will not forget. I will smile. And I will live free.

But now, I sob. And I cry. And inside...I die.

(Frodo POV)

I want to smash something. Kill something. Burn something. I don't know anymore.

Drakenia had always taken care of us...and she died in the process. She burned. She killed Sauron. She saved me.

But I could not save her.

I retreated to the deep recesses of my mind, wishing I could hide there forever, and never come out.

(Gimli POV)

A tear drips down my cheek.

The poor lass. I don't know why I doubted her in the beginning. She was braver than all of us. Stronger. Better. She died, that we could live. I sat down on a bench near the fountain where my father had once bathed. And I cried.

And cried.

And cried.

She should have lived. It should have been me. It should have been any of us. Any but her. But I cannot change the past.

And I cannot forget that she died by fire.

 _ **She was fire. She was death.**_

Borne on the wings of the angels of old. And that is where she lay now.

(Sam POV)

I wish I had no story to tell, but I knew I had to. I had to tell her story. But my heart...oh my heart broke inside. She had trusted me, cared for me, fought for me.  
She was my protector.

And I let her down.

She died.

But I must remember her, I must remember her as she would want me to...

And yet...I feel somehow...that she is not dead...and yet...she must be.

Really Quick Author's Note:

Hey guys, some of you will notice that I have deleted the following chapter. That is because this story mirrors the one on Quotev that I published there as well. I split the book, Draken, into two parts and have started a sequel called Huntress. I will be uploading chapters on here as well as on Quotev and the new story will be up to date in a few days. Thank you so much for sticking with me and I just wanted to let all of you know that I will be much more active here on . Thank you all again!

much love,

~Silverwolf22002

update as of March 22, 2019


End file.
